


The Last of the Real Ones

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Dating, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Excessive Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Illusions, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Love, M/M, Magic-Users, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Oblivious Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Break Up, Romantic Gestures, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Loki first started visiting Anthony Stark's penthouse in the dead of night, it was a way to discover what about the mortal hero intrigued him. Unfortunately, the answer that Loki found was far more complicated than simple curiousity.COMPLETE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPlaidKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/gifts).



> PHEW! So, this has been a bit of a long time coming. I was given this prompt in oh, erm, _September last year_ , but I've finally finished it! I didn't want to post until I had all three parts finished and the last one got completed today, yay!
> 
> So, **this will be updated once a week** for three weeks and is about 24k in length. I always knew this story would be long from the moment I got the idea.
> 
> The prompt was from **PunkPlaidKitty** and was to write a story inspired by the song " _[The Last Of The Real Ones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9xJ3y7SM7Q)_ " by Fall Out Boy where the story gets it's title. I kind of ran away with this a little, and I really hope you all like it, but especially you, PPK! You've been so patient, I hope it does your idea and this song justice! ♥
> 
> I also want to give my thanks to **NovaRain** who read every bit of this story as I sent her screencaps of the prose going ??? as I wrote it. An absolute treasure, thank you so much for all your help and support! ♥

Anthony Stark wasn’t just different and exceptional among mortals, he was also different and exceptional in the face of the many beings Loki had met and known throughout the centuries of his life. It made things difficult, as one would imagine.

Anthony was a hero and an Avenger which made him, by default, an enemy of Loki’s. But Loki didn’t always have enemies in the traditional sense. He hated and he loved and he tricked and he fought. The Midgardians did not interest him enough to lay claim to them as an _enemy_ and so he was more fluid in how he treated them.

It meant that when his interest and intrigue could not be contained, he visited Anthony’s tower in the early hours of the morning when he knew the man to be alone and awake.

The typical fear, threats and attempt to call for help had ensued, but Loki had come prepared and played upon the other man’s curiosity. _Do you not owe me a drink, Stark? I would rather like to collect it._

As Loki had hoped, the mortal had not been able to resist the suggestion and after some internal debate, had finally poured him a glass of liquor.

They had ended up conversing for a half an hour, the mortal brimming with questions and Loki making sure to leave the majority of them unanswered. It made it easier for his second visit to be accepted more readily. And his third. And his fourth.

Loki continued to visit the mortal when he knew Anthony was alone - when Anthony was too curious to refuse him or too lonely to turn away companionship; even that of an enemy.

Initially, Loki had hoped to dampen his own interest, to unravel the mortal and then dismiss Anthony Stark from his mind. But Loki soon found it impossible; Anthony was engaging, entertaining, intelligent and broken. He was beloved by the world and misunderstood by his teammates. He was abrasive and vicious yet kind-hearted and generous. Anthony believed he owed the world a debt, Loki believed the world owed _Anthony_ far more than it could ever repay. 

Quietly and silently over witty conversations in the dead of night with too many drinks that never once made Loki drunk, entirely by accident and completely irreversibly, Loki fell in love.

But it didn’t change a thing. 

They were still enemies and, more importantly, Anthony was in a committed relationship with a woman who, by all accounts, made him happy. 

Loki believed that if given the chance, he could show Anthony how much _happier_ he could be with Loki, but it was not something he could change or force. It had left Loki with nothing else to do but maintain the relationship they did share and enjoy the few hours a week he stole in Anthony’s penthouse, discussing magic, technology and the universe.

He was neither content nor happy. He accepted his situation and enjoyed the relationship he had fostered with the mortal when no one else was looking.

Loki would not have said he was waiting for an opportunity to alter things between them, but when situations aligned to give him the perfect chance to win the mortal, surely he would have been a fool not to take advantage of it?

* * *

Loki appeared at the tower for his usual weekly visit with Anthony without the ceremony or flash of his usual teleports. He had made certain Anthony’s lover and the Avengers weren’t in attendance before arriving and was looking forward to spending some time with the other man.

It quickly became apparent that an enjoyable evening was not likely to occur.

Anthony had his cheek resting against the bar and a bottle of some spirit in his hand, it was half-empty and there wasn’t a glass in sight. Anthony looked as if he’d been steadily drinking for a number of hours.

Loki felt his heart twinge with pain and a need to reach for the other man and sooth whatever had sent him in search of such a high quantity of alcohol.

Walking over to the other man, Loki barely resisted running his fingers through Anthony’s hair as he stopped beside him. “I believe I am late to the party.” Gently taking the bottle from Anthony’s lax grip and moving it aside, Loki enquired softly, “To what are you celebrating?”

Anthony let out a bitter laugh and opened bleary eyes to look at Loki sadly as he slurred, “That I’m’ma fuck up?”

“I think many people would disagree with you, Stark,” Loki told him neutrally, all while biting down on the many things he _wished_ to say; the praises and assurances that he wanted to give the other man. “What has prompted such an assertion?”

Anthony’s eyes fell closed and he slumped even further over the bar, something Loki would not have thought possible. “Pepper.”

Loki stiffened, unable to stop the instinctual reaction at hearing the name of the woman who he both despised and envied. “I would not think your woman would say such a thing to you.”

“Didn’t have’ta,” Anthony said, shrugging in a way that looked stiff and painful. “She left. Says ‘nough.”

The beating of Loki’s heart sounded loud in his ears. “She has ceased her relationship with you?”

Anthony just gave a sad nod against the bar, his jaw tightening like he was either biting down on a pained sound, or biting down on tears; neither of which, Loki wanted to witness.

Stepping closer, Loki allowed himself to lay a comforting hand on Anthony’s back. “I am sorry, Stark.”

Anthony shrugged dismissively, but not in a way as to remove Loki’s hand, he even seemed to be leaning back into it as if drawing support from the touch. It made Loki sigh sadly; he also shifted his hand to Anthony’s side while the other went to his arm in an attempt to encourage the man to stand. “Come now, Stark. I believe you need sleep.”

Anthony shook his head violently. “Not. Sleep. Can’t... _there_.”

 _Ah_ , Loki realised with a slight pang which was quickly overridden by his concern for the man. _The bed he shared with his lover._

“Surely you have more than one bed in your tower?” Loki suggested.

When he received nothing but mulish silence, Loki tilted his head towards the ceiling, hoping to petition Anthony’s artificial servant to assist him. JARVIS did not like him nor endorse Loki’s conversations with Anthony, but he hoped in this instance, the desire to look after his creator would overrule JARVIS’ dislike. “Are you able to direct me to a suitable bed for him?”

There was a moment where Loki wasn’t sure if he would be acknowledged before the entity spoke, “There is a guest room on Sir’s floor.”

Taking that as the acceptance it was, Loki focused on coaxing Anthony to leave the bar and stand. When he was upright, Loki wrapped an arm around Anthony’s waist and bent down slightly to bring the mortal’s arm around his shoulders. It was the most they had ever touched during their association and a greedy part at the back of Loki’s mind was cataloguing the sensations, the rest of him was focusing on getting Anthony through his penthouse and to the bedroom. Anthony was grumbling under his breath about not wanting to leave the bar, but otherwise wasn’t hindering Loki’s movements as JARVIS directed him to the selected room. 

Loki used a small burst of magic to open the door when he reached it as well as a similar spark to untuck the bedding so that he could lay Anthony down on it gently. The man was already half-asleep despite his attempts to claim he didn’t need rest and Loki couldn’t stop his fond smile or the way he brought his hand to the other man’s forehead, lightly brushing his hair back. Loki used the affectionate motion to administer a small sleeping spell that would also absolve the man’s hangover in the morning. Pulling the sheets over Anthony, Loki stood back to admire the mortal’s sleeping form.

“Sir is not usually able to rest so easily,” JARVIS spoke, his tone laced with suspicion.

“A simple sleeping spell as well a cure for the ales that come with an overindulgence of alcohol,” Loki explained. “He will awaken in ten hours.”

There was a long pause before JARVIS replied curtly, “Thank you for your assistance with Mr Stark, Mr Liesmith.”

Loki smirked slightly at the very pointed tone in the servant’s voice. “Ah, my welcome has been worn out, I take it?”

JARVIS’ silence was answer enough - not that Loki didn’t already know that the entity considered him a threat to his creator’s health, wellbeing, and position among the Avengers. Loki couldn’t blame JARVIS for having Anthony’s best interests at heart, as far as he could tell; there were precious few others who took such prestigious care of Anthony Stark.

Loki allowed himself one more glance at Anthony’s peacefully sleeping form before he faded away from the penthouse and returned to his own apartment on Midgard. It was the penthouse of another building in New York that boasted a view of Stark Tower from the living area. Loki appeared before the large bay windows and stared out at Anthony’s tower in the distance.

Loki knew it would take time for Anthony to heal and that he may still wish to win back his lover, but the truth remained that, for now, Anthony was no longer in a relationship with Miss Potts. Loki’s heart raced at the idea and hope started to kindle in his breast for the first time since realising his developing feelings for the mortal.

There was no guarantee, of course, no certainty that he could win the inventor just because he was now unattached, but Loki was still going to try. 

_I think I could be the one to make you happy, Anthony Stark_ , Loki thought, his mind on the man sleeping halfway across the city. _I know you could be the one to do it for me._

* * *

Loki returned to the tower the following evening after spending the day carefully planning how to handle and utilise the chance that had been placed in front of him. He knew Anthony would be vulnerable and heartbroken by the end of his relationship with Miss Potts. Anthony would need to heal and to rebuild himself and Loki would be there to offer his support and help. Loki would present himself as a friend and confidant; a role he offered freely and honestly, even if it wasn’t the only thing he wanted to be for Anthony.

But that could come later, for now and in the coming months, Loki’s focus would be on Anthony. He would make sure Anthony recovered from his heartache and he would encourage him in his passions and ambitions. He would be the one to inspire Anthony, to compliment and praise him. Loki would push their relationship, more than he ever had in the past, to be something more than lonely conversations in the dead of night. Loki would have _more_ become fostered between them, and he started by arriving at Anthony’s penthouse not long after sunset. The mortal had only just entered the room himself but he was already at the bar and uncapping a spirit. His eyes had widened briefly with surprise at noticing Loki, yet it was the state of him that held most of Loki’s attention.

Despite knowing his spell had given Anthony a full night of rest, the mortal still looked worn, weary and sad.

It was the sadness that hurt Loki the most; Anthony was always full of laughter, creativity and life, to see him so downtrodden and defeated made Loki want to hold the man in his arms and swear to destroy any who had harmed him. He wanted to offer his vow to fix whatever had been broken and refuse to rest until he could convince Anthony to smile once again.

Yet, Loki knew there was nothing he could do today - nothing perhaps, but remain with him.

“Loki,” Anthony murmured, his eyes dropping to the bar. “Didn’t think you’d be back.”

“I did not get my conversation or my drink,” Loki answered, sticking to the easy subjects as he stepped towards the bar.

The usual wry smirk Loki would have expected didn’t even grace the engineer’s mouth. “I’m not good company right now.”

“You are the only decent company your planet has to offer,” Loki told him, the compliment making Anthony’s eyes snap up to his. They were wide, shocked and devastated; Loki had never seen the man look so raw, and it made Loki’s heart ache for him.

Loki made himself push down his own feelings to concentrate on Anthony as he took a seat opposite him at the bar. It was the seat that would have put him beside the mortal last night had he stayed rather than carrying Anthony to bed.

“I plan to get _drunk_ , Loki,” Anthony told him quietly, looking back down at the bottle in front of him where, once again, there was no glass to be found.

“Well, perhaps tonight you will have company,” Loki offered him softly. 

Anthony looked like he was heavily debating his options for a long moment and Loki tried not to hold his breath, but eventually the mortal’s shoulders dropped and he was reaching into his bar for more spirits as well as two glasses.

When he finished, he came around and sat beside Loki, their arms brushing as Anthony poured them both a generous helping of liquor. It showed how truly maudlin Anthony was that he didn’t even think to play the role of host that he always adopted with flare. The drinks were harsh and unsweetened which was not Loki’s preference, but he didn’t comment as Anthony knocked back his own shot without so much as a word or a warning. He started pouring his next glass as Loki watched him pensively. 

“If it would please you to hear it,” Loki remarked to him, just before Anthony could throw back his second glass. It gave him Anthony’s attention and he continued, “I am much more of a ‘ _fuck up_ ’ than you ever could be, Anthony.”

The use of Midgardian vernacular caused the barest hint of a smile to curve Anthony’s mouth, but any genuine humour was masked by a more bitter kind as he brought the glass to his lips while challenging, “Wanna bet?”

* * *

There was no clear winner by the end of their evening, but a part of Loki still felt as if he had gained a prize.

While it was painful to relive the tales of his past and offer them with unblemished honesty, it was softened slightly by the way Anthony would lean against him, murmuring words of commiseration and comfort as he refilled Loki’s drink. The drunker Anthony became, the more he pressed against Loki with an arm around his back and a head on Loki’s shoulder.

Anthony told his own tales as well; stories about his failings, about his father, and about the many insecurities and fears he had formed. He also spoke of the corrosive guilt from his past that lay as heavily as the arc reactor had upon his breast. They were the many reasons he believed Miss Potts should never have chosen him and why she had left him.

Loki attempted to sooth Anthony’s heartache with soft words and gentle praises of the mortal’s achievements but Anthony’s acceptance of them was minimal, too lost in a spiral of self-deprecation and misery.

When Anthony finally reached the point of being unable to slur more than a few words together, Loki had removed the alcohol from the man’s reach and helped Anthony to the guest bed much as he had the previous evening.

Anthony did thank him this time, patting Loki’s chest absently before crawling into the bed and hugging one of the pillows close. Loki just smiled soft and sad before reaching down to stroke a thumb over Anthony’s temple. He used the contact to administer the same spells as last time and allowed himself one final gaze at the sleeping man before disappearing from the tower.

While Loki had initially debated returning to the tower so soon when he normally restricted himself to a single visit a week, his concern for Anthony had him returning two days later.

Anthony, it seemed, had not benefited from their time apart. 

He was not sleeping well without the aid of Loki’s spells and he was drinking with increasing frequency throughout the course of the day and into the night. He found the man almost passed out on the couch and when he shook him into waking, it gained him bleary eyes and a roughly whispered, “ _Thought you’d left too._ ”

Loki had swallowed thickly but been saved from a reply by Anthony’s eyes drifting shut as his body tried to gain the sleep it had been missing. Loki had made sure to help it along with another spell before removing the bottle from Anthony’s hand and carefully picking up the sleeping man in order to carry him to the guest room. 

He had barely settled the man onto the bedding when JARVIS addressed him, “Mr Liesmith.” 

Pausing, Loki had eyed the ceiling somewhat warily. “Yes, JARVIS?”

“I do not believe you wish to harm Mr Stark,” the servant began, “but I am not able to devise your intentions.”

It was an offer, Loki realised quickly; a chance to explain himself and to get the entity on his side. JARVIS would be well aware of the benefits Loki’s presence and spells were currently offering Anthony and it meant that, for the first time, he was being seen as something other than a threat and detriment. 

Loki knew how much JARVIS meant to Anthony, if he was to succeed in growing closer to the man, a positive relationship with Anthony’s creation would be needed.

It took very little debate before Loki gave the AI his answer; a truth, but not a _whole_ truth and that would have to suffice. “I have made few friends in my life, JARVIS. Anthony is a surprising addition to a small and selective list.”

JARVIS took a long moment to consider the words before deciding, “In the absence of Miss Potts, the company of such friendships would be of benefit to Mr Stark.”

Loki blinked before he quirked a small smile. “Why, JARVIS, are you encouraging me to visit him more frequently?”

“With the exclusion of Colonel Rhodes, Mr Liesmith, it is my conclusion that you are the only one who would be willing to perform such a task.”

The statement sent a mixture of emotions through Loki; anger that Anthony would be so casually dismissed by his teammates, pain that Anthony should be so free of companionship during his grief and the determination to return at every available opportunity so that Anthony would no longer be alone.

“Well then, JARVIS,” Loki answered, his voice slightly sharp but in a rebuke not directed at the AI nor the man he found his gaze drifting towards. “I will endeavour to visit Anthony more often.”

“Very good, Sir,” JARVIS replied, sounding almost _approving_. Smiling slightly, Loki gave the ceiling a final nod before leaving for the night. 

He knew it was still early days but Loki felt bolstered by the events of the night. Anthony was still suffering and Loki didn’t relish seeing that, but knowing that JARVIS supported his attempts to keep Anthony company and to draw the mortal out of the pit of despair Miss Potts had placed him in; it made things easier. It also gave Loki an excuse to drop in the following evening. 

JARVIS must have spoken to Anthony as the mortal hardly blinked at his presence at the tower, but he did smile with aching gratitude as he poured them both a drink. He also pressed against Loki’s side again and seemed to draw comfort and strength from another presence by his side.

He didn’t speak much at first, but the drunker he became, the more he began to talk about Miss Potts as well as his own faults and failings. The words were interspersed with anger, self-hatred and even the broken starts of sobs.

Loki was forced to limit himself to little more than a soothing hand to Anthony’s back and to try not to let the pain he felt at hearing Anthony’s words show on his face. They each felt like a barb to his heart, a stab to his soul, but he pushed it aside to focus on the man beside him.

It became a routine over the following weeks with Loki speaking to JARVIS after the engineer had fallen asleep, listening to a recount of Anthony’s condition during the day. They began planning ways to minimise Anthony’s consumption of alcohol and to increase the amount of meals Anthony would finish each day. They were making some headway but it was still difficult to have Anthony eat more than a single meal per day. 

Loki had decided to use one of his visits to their advantage and force the man to sit down to a meal with him. It would not only have Anthony eating, but it also gave Loki the soft pleasure of sitting down to dinner with the man he adored.

He had run the suggestion by JARVIS--having made a conscious effort to include the AI in his plans in order to foster continued approval. JARVIS’ lingering paranoia about Loki’s intentions and potential danger to Anthony had quickly made Loki acquiesce to the AI’s decision to order the food for their evening.

But when Loki appeared in the tower at the prearranged time, it was to hear an argument between creator and creation.

“Did you glitch or something when you ordered enough food for _five people?_ ” Anthony all but growled. “Also, I told you earlier that I _wasn’t fucking hungry_.”

“That was three hours ago, Sir,” JARVIS continued, unrepentant and unswayed. “You have not yet eaten today making it almost twenty-four hours since your last meal.”

“I’ll eat when I’m _hungry_ , JARVIS,” Anthony continued to insist. “So go call someone to get rid of it,” he gestured angrily at the food that was piled across every available portion of the bar. “Donate it to the homeless or something, but _get it out of my way_.”

“I rather think I might enjoy some of it,” Loki interjected before JARVIS could, making Anthony spin on his heel to look at the mage with shock. Loki made a point of giving his attention to the food. “Some of this is your much lauded ‘pizza’, is it not?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Anthony demanded, his earlier anger having faded to bewilderment.

Loki didn’t answer until he was closer, standing beside the mortal and cataloguing the various different foods, most of which he had already sampled since residing on the planet. “It seems I am dining here.”

It didn’t take Anthony long to start drawing connections. “Wait a second.” He looked between Loki and the food with increasing perplexity. “Did you guys just gang up on me?”

“Your loss of weight and decreased eating habits are concerning your servant,” Loki answered absently, while reaching forward to take a grape from a fruit platter, mostly to have something to do other than look at Anthony’s accusatory stare. “I suggested you may be more inclined to eat if a guest was present.”

“And JARVIS thought it was a good idea to invite _you?_ ” The question and the incredulous manner in which it was flung at him, stung but Loki refused to let it show.

“Mr Liesmith has admitted to a concern for your wellbeing and you have shown disinterest in spending time with any other,” JARVIS summed up succinctly. 

Loki didn’t quite wince at JARVIS so blatantly admitting his feelings to Anthony, but it was a near thing. He knew it didn’t reveal the depth of what he felt, but it still made him want to stiffen at having Anthony learn how much he cared. Anthony didn’t help his discomfort by rounding on him as a more accessible target than his AI. 

“And why the hell do you even care anyway?” Anthony snapped. He even shoved at Loki’s arm, making the mage look at him. Anthony’s eyes were narrowed in a glare and his teeth were bared in a snarl. “I thought we were enemies? Or what?” He shoved Loki again, barely moving him, but trying to incite a reaction. “You only want me alive so you can be the one to shove a knife in my back the next time we’re on the battlefield?”

Loki couldn’t quite quell the full extent of his flinch at the accusations. He knew that Anthony was trying to rile him and push him away (Anthony had already explained during his drunken tales the many ways he forced the few people who cared for him out of his life) but the words still hurt; they still made Loki ache to imagine that the fledgling trust and friendship he was trying to foster might all be for naught.

“I am surprised you would be so assured now, _Sir_ ,” JARVIS spoke; his tone glacial and the words automatically bunching Anthony’s shoulders and making his eyes drop to the floor. “It has only been in recent weeks that I have agreed with your assessment as to your _friendship_ with Mr Liesmith.”

 _He believes us friends_ ; the thought instantly soothed the part of Loki that had been cut into by Anthony’s earlier words. It wasn’t enough, but it was _something_.

“Yeah, well,” Anthony just snapped, “I don’t need _pity_ from my AI and I sure as fuck don’t need it from my enemy come friend come whatever the fuck we are.” He wouldn’t look at Loki as he said it, but the tense lines of his body and grimace to his mouth showed his discomfort and his guilt for the words he had spat. It still didn’t mean he was apologising or admitting he was in the wrong. His next words, when he admitted them with a drawn voice, only served to reveal the agony and depression lingering under his skin, “I just want to drink in _peace_.”

“And I will not stop you from drinking,” Loki told him, many centuries of practise teaching him how to pick his battles. “But I would request that you do me the courtesy of sharing a meal with me. You are the host and you have been remiss in showing hospitality to a...” Loki made a point of pausing, the act intended to look as if he was choosing his words carefully, as if he was unsure of what intimacy he could use, “ _guest_.”

It was a deliberate ploy designed to make Anthony feel further guilt at his words and seek to repay Loki by acquiescing. Loki saw the moment it worked when Anthony looked away from Loki, his shoulders drawn up near his ears from shame as he muttered under his breath, “Fine, whatever.”

While it was only a small victory, Loki accepted it readily.

He took his usual place at the bar; being joined by Anthony only after the engineer had grabbed a fresh bottle of liquor to bring to the table. Loki internally sighed, but made no comment as he started piling his food on one of the spare plates that had been laid out for them.

Anthony mulishly refused to reach for anything, even when Loki _heard_ the man’s stomach rumble. 

Deciding to act in the best interest of Anthony’s health, Loki grabbed a slice of pizza and dropped it on the plate in front of Anthony. He received a glare, but Loki quickly proposed, “For every piece of food you finish, I will answer a question regarding my magic.”

Shock replaced anger and stubbornness in Anthony’s eyes. “Are you serious?”

Loki eyed the bottle of alcohol. “Assuming I consider you sober enough to appreciate my answers, yes.”

Anthony opened his mouth, looking incredibly torn as his natural curiosity and fascination with Loki’s magic warred with the need to numb his pain and lash out at anyone close to him. Loki was relieved however, when the lure of hearing answers Loki had always denied him in the past, finally had Anthony picking up the slice of pizza and eating it. 

Knowing that Anthony would have a good meal and be distracted at least momentarily from his heartache, it made offering the knowledge and secrets of his seidr a small price for Loki to pay.

* * *

Things gradually began to improve after that; Loki’s refusal to discuss magic when Anthony was drunk meant that the engineer started to minimise his alcohol use around Loki, not wanting to lose the chance to continue their conversations and widen his knowledge on seidr.

It didn’t mean there weren’t still days where Loki arrived at the tower to find Anthony deep into a bottle and unwilling to be coaxed away from the bar. They were usually days when Anthony had needed to see or speak with Miss Potts.

Loki forced himself to ignore the multitude of emotions those nights inspired in him; focusing instead on listening to Anthony wax poetry about his lost love and spew self-hatred for the perceived mistakes that had lost him his one chance at true happiness.

Loki often returned to his apartment and hid himself away in the room he used for his magic practice and sparring. The room was often in need of a magical repair by the time he worked out his frustration, longing and feelings of helplessness. 

Yet despite the few setbacks, things were improving, _Anthony_ was improving. He didn’t drink as often even when Loki wasn’t present; he had also started a new project that was inspired by a conversation on Loki’s magic. Anthony had even invited Loki to come to the tower more frequently, offering an uncertain but hopeful smile as he proposed Loki visit during the _day_ maybe even come down to the lab and see how the project was developing. Loki hadn’t hesitated to agree.

A true friendship was blossoming between them and Loki adored every moment spent with the man, learning him in ways Loki had never previously been able to. Loki’s only frustration was the constant yearning to return to the man’s side when they were apart. He also wanted to coax more smiles and laughter from Anthony during their time in the lab; he wanted to share more lunches and dinners with the mortal that weren’t done by manipulation and the allurement of Anthony getting more of his questions answered. 

_Be patient_ , Loki continued to tell himself, _heal him, and then you will be able to court him._

Yet it had been almost two months since Miss Potts had ended her relationship with Anthony, and while ground had been gained Loki could not discern whether Anthony still hoped to be reunited with the woman. Loki wanted to ask, was almost desperate to do so, but it had taken those two months to even get him inside the mortal’s lab and helping with Anthony’s experiments. It had taken _helping_ Anthony devise a way to detect Loki’s illusions to gain him more time beside the mortal.

Loki knew the outcomes of Anthony’s inventions could prove... detrimental to him during a conflict, but Loki also planned to avoid having to fight Anthony or the Avengers any longer. Loki _planned_ for his courting to succeed in a relationship with Anthony which would put him more firmly on the engineer’s side instead of opposed to him.

It was just a delicate and indeterminable process, but Loki was willing to bide his time. He hardly minded, not when he was biding it with Anthony.

“Okay,” Anthony said, drawing Loki from his wandering thoughts and making him focus back on the other man. “Let’s see if this configuration works.” He flashed Loki a small smile that was still only a shadow of its former self. “Sparkle it up.”

Loki openly rolled his eyes at the term but he still complied, creating three illusions of himself in the lab, all of them looking bored and unimpressed with Anthony. The inventor swivelled his head to look at them all, the ever present fascination in his eyes causing a part of Loki's heart to melt. It made him want to stroke his fingers through Anthony's soft hair before tugging him into a fond kiss. He had never met someone as wondrous as Anthony; Loki felt like a planet in orbit of a bright and shining sun and even dimmed the way he was now, Loki still adored him. Loki just wanted to raise him up to his former heights and protect him vigorously from anyone who would try to harm him.

It was why he was willing to open his magic up to Anthony’s inquisitive and inventive mind. The way to gain a deeper relationship with the engineer came through trust. It meant that Loki had to be willing to extend his own in order to gain Anthony’s.

“Okay,” Anthony remarked, tapping away at his computer. “My scans are telling me... that these two of you are definitely fake, but it can’t tell between you and the other one.” He glanced at Loki, a small furrow in his brow. “Do you use different amounts of magic between illusions?”

Looking over at the screen, Loki was impressed and he wasn’t hesitant to show it, not when compliments were only helping Anthony’s shaken self-esteem. “Impressive,” he approved. “I do give more magic and substance to illusions that are meant to be more distracting or able to touch objects. It help lends credence to the idea that it is the ‘real’ me.”

Anthony hummed. “Alright, so, I’d have to calibrate to find the version of you with the most magic.”

“Not necessarily,” Loki explained. “Magic can be hidden, either to disguise the amount of seidr a mage truly has or to hide them from the eye of their pursuers. Observe.” 

Shifting the placement of his magic and pulling a cloak over himself took little effort, but it amused Loki to watch his own form disappear from Anthony’s scans, leaving only the illusion behind. 

Anthony’s eyebrows rose and his whisper sounded faintly awed, “ _Woah_.”

It sent a thrill of pleasure through Loki and he was tempted to reveal some additional hidden tricks from his sleeve, but before he could let himself get carried away performing for Anthony and increasing the enthrallment on his face, JARVIS was interrupting them.

“Mr Stark,” he sounded almost hesitant and the reason quickly became apparent. “Miss Potts is requesting to see you. She is approaching the tower.”

Anthony looked like all the wind had suddenly been knocked out of him and his eyes were wide. Loki, by comparison, had to sharply suppress the panic that always rushed through him any time Anthony saw his former lover. Loki couldn’t fully remove the fear that she would discover her own foolishness and ask Anthony to take her back; because he knew that if she did, Anthony wouldn’t hesitate to pull her into his arms.

“What does she want?” Anthony asked roughly.

“It relates to Stark Industries,” JARVIS told him. “She says she needs to speak with you in person.”

Anthony closed his eyes, his hands pressed against the desk as he slumped forward in resignation. Loki felt relief war with guilt inside him even as he placed a comforting hand on Anthony’s shoulder. “Do you know how long she will be remaining here, JARVIS?”

“I would not anticipate longer than a half hour.”

Loki nodded before posing his next question to Anthony. “I can return in an hour, if you like?”

“ _No_ ,” Anthony denied firmly and Loki tried not to wince. He did start to retract his hand, but he paused with it in the air as Anthony turned to look at him, a deeply pained look on his face. “Can... can you stay?” Loki’s eyebrows rose even while his heart thumped loudly in his chest at the request. “Upstairs? Here? Fuck. I don’t know.” He looked away, his eyes closing while he gripped the table tighter. “I haven’t, I can’t-”

He gritted his teeth, looking frustrated and vulnerable and Loki brought his hand back to Anthony’s shoulder, hoping it would be an anchor. “Should you wish for me to leave; pull up your Iron Man armour designs on the screen.”

Anthony glanced up at him with a confused frown, but Loki took the moment to turn himself invisible and dissolve his remaining clone. Anthony’s eyes widened but he glanced between the space where Loki was standing and the hand still resting on his shoulder. His panic and pain at seeing Miss Potts was temporarily overridden as he poked cautiously at Loki’s invisible arm. He then glanced at the screen, the scans telling him that Loki was no longer here.

“I will remain by your side,” Loki told him quietly, “until you pull up the designs that request privacy.”

Anthony let out a loud, relieved breath, his body slumping for an entirely different reason as he nodded. He didn’t express his gratitude but Loki knew it was there in the way he never shifted out of Loki’s reach, allowing the mage to keep his hand on Anthony’s shoulder even as Anthony minimised the project they had been working on in order to pull up a contract relevant to Stark Industries.

It was a show of trust and it only confirmed that Loki was becoming a true support for Anthony; it made Loki want to wrap an arm around Anthony and pull him into a hug. He wanted to rest his chin on Anthony’s shoulder and take him away from the pain and responsibilities his life on Midgard brought him. _You believe this city needs you, Anthony, but not as much you deserve your own happiness - not as much as I need you._

Loki could only feel grateful in some small way that Anthony’s best friend was across the world and unable to leave his military responsibilities to stand by Anthony’s side. He was _grateful_ that no other person was close enough to Anthony to take the time to comfort and support him. It meant that Anthony, in his raw, wounded state, had no one to turn to but a man who, by all accounts, should be his enemy.

Loki knew that in another life he could have taken this opportunity to manipulate Anthony for his own whims, slide under the mortal’s defences and break him even more completely than Miss Potts ever could... but Loki had no intention of doing that. Loki had no intention of hurting the man; Loki only had the intention of gaining himself the chance to love him.

He just had to hope that Miss Potts wouldn’t ruin his chances.

Loki felt his own nerves building as they waited for the woman to appear. Anthony was tense and fidgeting, trying and failing to read the contract on his screen while Loki was desperately hoping Miss Potts only intended to talk about Stark Industries. Loki knew he could do nothing but stand aside if she wanted Anthony back, but Loki was wishing with all of his heart that it wasn’t the case.

_By the fates, please, do not take this chance with Anthony away from me._

Loki could not tell if the Norns heard his plea, he could only watch with anxious eyes as the woman who threatened everything he was trying to build made her way into the lab. Her expression was tight and her eyes sorrowful as she looked at Anthony. In comparison, Anthony just looked wounded and tired. He also shifted, keeping Loki’s hand on his shoulder but moving to stand further in front of the mage, as if to hide him, or perhaps to take solace in having someone supportive at his back.

“Hi, Tony,” she greeted quietly.

Anthony just gave her a tight smile. “Hey, Pep.” His hands twitched at his sides before he was crossing his arms over his chest; tense and defensive. “JARVIS said you wanted to talk about SI?”

“I also wanted to see how you were doing,” she told him, making no move to step closer, but running her gaze over him. “You seem to be drinking less.” She smiled, but it was tinged with guilt and pain. “That’s good.”

“Yeah, well,” Anthony murmured, looking away from Miss Potts, “only so much my liver can take.”

“I’m glad you’re doing better, Tony,” she told him sounding as if she was barely keeping her emotions at bay. “I never meant for...” she trailed off and this time she was looking away. “I’m just glad you’re doing better.”

Anthony’s smile was sharp and barely hiding the misery still lurking within him, but Anthony didn’t tell her she was wrong. He cared too much for Miss Potts to ever hurt her in such a way. _The pain you will hide just to make her happy_ , Loki thought with an almost bitter yearning. _If only you would offer such dedication to me, I swear, I would never let you regret it._

“I’ve got some new projects,” Anthony finally answered her, and it made Loki blink back to the room as he felt Anthony press even closer to Loki. “They’re helping.”

 _You’re helping_ , Loki translated and it swept his earlier bitterness away and made him smile helplessly and squeeze Anthony’s shoulder.

Miss Potts smiled but didn’t ask anything further. She focused instead on the tablet she had in her hand as she took cautious steps closer to Anthony. She quickly began to explain the meaning for her visit; some contracts, a potential business deal and a handful of charities shortlisted for a donation by the company. They were all important but Loki couldn’t see any reason for her to have requested the meeting in person beyond wanting to make sure Anthony was alright.

It was obvious that she still cared for and loved him but that Miss Potts simply couldn’t be _with_ him any longer. Loki didn’t know more than Anthony’s drunken ramblings, but from what he had pieced together, Miss Potts could no longer see a future for them. She loved him, but she was no longer _in_ love with him. She needed more from a spouse and partner than what Anthony could provide without compromising and changing the very things that made him incredible. It didn’t mean Anthony was at fault or that she blamed him, it just meant that whatever had been between them in the past, it wasn’t between them any longer, not at least, on her side.

Loki had seen many couples fall out of love over the centuries, but he had never been one to follow such a path. When he loved, he loved with every scrap of his heart; it took deep, heart-wrenching devastation to even shake the foundations of his feelings. He did not slip quietly into neutrality, and he did not form a romance with someone who would not meet him passion for passion. Anthony was a shining, bright intellect and he was not someone Loki could imagine walking away from.

He did not believe Anthony would be capable of walking away either, not when Loki showed him everything they could be together. When he showed Anthony what it would be like to be a child of the universe with him. He wanted to invite Anthony to explore the galaxies at Loki’s side; he wanted to inspire Anthony’s mind, encourage his passions and forever watch the chaotic, beautiful vision of Anthony in the middle of his creations. 

Loki just needed to convince Anthony that loving someone again would be worth the risk. 

He also needed to know if he had a chance, or if the engineer still held out a hope for gaining Miss Potts back. But Loki had to wait until she left before he could even broach the subject with Anthony. 

It took her and Anthony almost twenty minutes before everything was sorted. She left with a soft, sad smile and a light touch to Anthony’s arm. The moment she was gone, Anthony all but lent back against Loki’s chest, his eyes closed as he used Loki as a literal support. Loki had to resist the urge to wrap an arm around the smaller man’s waist, settling instead for allowing himself to become visible and enjoying the sight and feeling of Anthony pressed against him.

Letting his thumb stroke Anthony’s shoulder lightly, he asked, “How do you fare?”

Anthony let out a sharp scoff. “Like shit.”

Loki hesitated as he stared at the mess of Anthony’s brunet locks that were almost close enough to brush his lips against. “Would it not then be better for you to refrain from seeing her?”

Anthony sighed and his head tipped back to rest on Loki’s shoulder, his eyes were closed but his face was still painted with sorrow. “I don’t want to lose her as a friend.” He gave a rough laugh. “It’s not like I have a lot left.”

“Mayhap,” Loki murmured. “But I believe she would understand if you required further time apart.” He wavered for a moment before cautiously asking the question that continued to plague his mind, “Or do you seek a reparation and a reforging of your romantic relationship?”

Anthony was silent for a long time, the drag of each second tugging at the very strings of Loki’s heart.

“No,” he eventually replied, sounding as if the word hurt him to release. He sounded beyond tired and like he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and turn his back on the world and the pain it was causing him. “She doesn’t want me anymore, and I was fucking lucky for the time I got to have her.” He let out a strangled laugh. “Pep deserves her happiness. I’m not going to stand in the way of it any longer.”

“You were not the only one lucky in that relationship, Anthony,” Loki argued, his voice coming out sharper than he intended and hinting at things he couldn’t afford to show the other man yet. So he smoothed out his voice as well as his intentions. “There are few in this universe whose company I enjoy and for a mortal, you are... remarkable.”

The words and the compliment actually made Anthony smile and he opened his eyes, looking up at Loki with a growing fondness that made Loki’s chest clench and his mouth go dry. 

“You almost sound like you’re being nice to me,” Anthony teased gently.

“Nonsense,” Loki replied instantly and was rewarded with Anthony’s smile pulling a tiny bit wider.

He did look away a moment later as well as _pull_ away from Loki, making regret rush through Loki even as he made himself let go of the mortal. Anthony just rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He didn’t look at his projects when he was done, nor did he look at Loki as he asked with a casual tone that barely hid his hope, “Feel like a drink?”

Loki didn’t let the sad smile cross his face nor let the sympathy and concern enter his voice. “If it comes with a meal.”

Anthony’s shoulders slumped with relief. “You got it. JARVIS, order us something?”

“It will arrive at the penthouse shortly, Sir.”

Nodding, Anthony looked over his shoulder at Loki before gesturing for the mage to follow him up to the top floor of the tower. Loki didn’t hesitate to fall into step with the other man as they made their way to the elevator.

Loki knew that tonight would be a night where too much alcohol would be consumed by Anthony and where he would be angry and upset with himself for losing his lover, but Loki was prepared and willing to weather it. There was a new strength coursing through him, a new hope for what the future would hold once Anthony recovered from his current misery and grief.

Anthony did not have any intention to win Miss Potts back. 

He also gained _support_ from Loki, he _trusted_ him, and that meant that when he was healed, Loki would finally have the chance he craved. Loki would finally be able to court the man that he loved, he only need wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, there it is, the first chapter! :D And as stated at the beginning, I'll be posting this once a week so next Sunday/Monday depending on wherever you are in the timezone :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part so far! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

The months that followed showed a slow but steady increase in Anthony’s mood as well as his acceptance and recovery from the end of his relationship with Miss Potts.

He was becoming more like the man Loki had fallen for; quick to laugh and tease, fascinated by all things new and unknown. Anthony was also taking great pains to protect Loki from the Avengers, amusing the mage greatly. He would inform Loki of when Thor was on Midgard and subtly relay warnings about where Heimdall and Thor were planning to look for Loki next.

Thor, it seemed, believed that Loki’s lack of mischief on Midgard meant that he was off-world terrorising someone else. Loki was entertained by the assumption and had no plans to dissuade him of the idea. He even made a point of showing his face on some of the other planets to further the rumours as well as to purchase Anthony a gift or two.

The mortal lit up at the prospect of something as simple as Alfheim granite and Loki could only watch on with amusement as he excitedly experimented with it. 

The progression of their friendship, the decrease in Anthony’s liquor consumption - it was everything Loki could have hoped for. JARVIS even began to grow fond of him and would greet him warmly whenever Loki returned to the tower. He began to spend as much time as possible with the mortal, rarely staying away when he knew he would be welcomed with enthusiasm and open arms. Loki doubted Anthony suspected the truth depth of the mage’s feelings, and Loki had not yet found a means of broaching the subject, especially when the last thing he wanted was to form a relationship with Anthony when he wasn’t ready for one.

The Midgardian’s referred to it as a ‘rebound’ and Loki refused to be anything of the sort. So he patiently remained as a friend and a confidant while waiting for any glimmer of something more.

And it came in the most unexpected of ways.

Loki had been visiting Anthony and, unlike many of his previous visits, they were neither in the lab nor at the bar. Anthony had learned that Loki had not yet seen ‘Harry Potter’ (truly, Loki had been avoiding the whole collection of stories, too appalled by the inaccurate uses of magic). Anthony had demanded they sit down and watch the movies together and Loki had... put aside his avoidance of the subject matter to simply enjoy sitting beside the other man.

He also found, much to his pleasure, that Anthony found great amusement in the mage’s disparaging remarks and was always thrilled to pause the movies and listen as Loki argued why some of the feats were implausible (or far easier than depicted in the movies). Anthony had smirked and called him a ‘ _magic snob_ ’ to which he had retaliated that he was ‘ _magically educated unlike you plebeian mortals_ ’.

They had ended up good-naturedly bickering for most of the first two movies before Anthony had received a phone call from Miss Potts. He’d grimaced but paused the movie and taken the call. It had quickly become a complex, distracting conversation and while he’d waved at Loki to keep watching, he’d disappeared into another room to continue talking to her.

Loki had quickly felt any remaining interest in the movies dissolve without Anthony laughing beside him. He had instead conjured one of his magic texts, hoping to concentrate on the spells rather than worry about what was being discussed in the other room.

It took some time but eventually Anthony came back into the living area, he was rubbing a hand over his face and looked as if his previously achieved good mood had evaporated. Loki shut his book instantly to remark, “You seem displeased.”

“I need to attend a fundraiser,” Anthony explained, looking weary even as he came over and flopped down beside Loki. It spoke highly of his emotional improvement that the phone call had not sent Anthony directly to the bar. “Very formal. Very boring.” He closed his eyes. “And Pepper just asked if it would bother me if she brought a date.”

Loki did his best not to stiffen too noticeably. “Will it?”

“Good question,” Anthony muttered, resting his head on the couch cushions and staring up at the ceiling. “It’s why I don’t like that question.”

 _Then the answer is still yes_ , Loki admitted to himself, resigned.

The mortal sighed. “I told her it was fine. Told her I had a date myself.”

Loki froze and tried not to react even as his heart raced and dismay formed. “Do you?”

“I forgot I even had a fundraiser to attend,” Anthony muttered, rolling his head to look at Loki with an almost wry expression. “What the hell do you think?”

It relaxed and reassured Loki that no other had crept into Anthony’s affections, even if said affections were still with Miss Potts. 

_At least the reminder of their separation is not as devastating to him_ , Loki assured himself, _at least he is accepting if Miss Potts moves on. Soon, he will be able to move on as well._

“What will you do?” Loki questioned him.

“Find a date, I guess.” Anthony muttered. “Someone who doesn’t give a shit about me and who just wants to hang on Tony Stark’s arm.” He sighed tiredly and his smile was sad. “Just like the good ol’ days.” Closing his eyes, Anthony slumped a little further against the couch. He also muttered under his breath, so softly that Loki almost didn’t hear him, “God. I kind of wish I could just take _you_ with me.”

The suggestion made Loki’s eyes widen with surprise before narrowing with calculation. But it was too perfect a suggestion to ignore.

“Perhaps you can,” he murmured softly.

Anthony opened one eye to give Loki an unimpressed stare. “Oh yeah, that will go down great. Showing up with an enemy of the Avengers, that’s not going to blow up in our face.”

 _Enemy of the **Avengers**_. It warmed Loki to hear the specification. _The Avengers enemy. **Not yours.**_

Loki made himself put it to the side to focus on explaining himself to Anthony, to focus on _convincing_ Anthony. “But what if it was not _I_ that people saw?”

It was the work of a moment to shift his features with a simple guise; leaving in his place a beautiful woman. She had flowing blonde hair that fell in soft waves just past her shoulders while her eyes were a light grey. Loki had kept his current clothing during the change, allowing his new form to lounge in a green silk shirt and leather pants. Loki quirked his mouth in a smile as he watched Anthony run his gaze slowly over Loki’s new body looking nothing but stunned.

“A simple illusion,” Loki told him, his voice distinctly feminine. “Something that everyone at your fundraiser can see, including you, should you wish it.”

Anthony’s eyes jerked back up to Loki’s. “You can make everyone see the illusion but me?”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, his smile turning more genuinely pleased as he removed the spell from Anthony, leaving the trickster to appear in his own form. “JARVIS will be able to show you footage that confirms that, to his eye, I remain the woman that you just saw.”

“J?” Anthony requested, seeking the confirmation. JARVIS was quick to project live footage from the penthouse cameras for Anthony to view.

Loki leaned forward to observe it as well, privately entertained to see his illusion reflected on the recordings. He even gestured with his hand, both for Anthony's benefit and his own, watching as JARVIS’ cameras captured his female guise performing the same motion.

Anthony just reached out and lightly snagged Loki’s wrist, darting his eyes between Loki and the illusion of the woman. “It feels like you.”

“It will for as long as you see me as I am.” He shifted the illusion to include Anthony once more, amused as Anthony raised and manoeuvred his suddenly thinner and more delicate wrist in the air. His thumb and fingers also traced the shift in bone-structure and softer skin, making Loki fight down a shiver.

“When I include you as part of the audience of my illusion,” he continued, his voice having shifted once more to match his new form. “You will be tricked into believing everything about my guise is true.”

“So everything will match what I see,” Anthony answered, “like a complete trick of the senses.”

“Correct,” Loki agreed before ending the illusion entirely, leaving him as a man once more. Anthony’s hand was still curled around his wrist, but Loki’s eyes were locked on the mortal’s as Loki made an offer that he hoped would be accepted, “So if you do wish for me to attend with you, Anthony, I can.”

Anthony just looked at Loki as if he was a puzzle that the engineer couldn’t decipher. “Why would you do that?”

“You asked me to attend, did you not?” Loki parried with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, but, it literally has no benefit for you,” Anthony told him, looking mystified and almost frustrated. “ _None_ of what you’ve been doing does. You’re actively helping me make things that work _against_ you. And yeah, okay, you said it’s because you don’t have many friends but, just, seriously; _why do you care?_ ”

 _Because I am in love with you_ , the truth presented itself to Loki’s mind, a bold, honest statement that he couldn’t yet say.

He chose instead, to carefully deflect. “Would you not do the same for your Colonel Rhodes? Would you not offer your time and knowledge to distract your friend from any hardship that they were suffering?”

“Well, yeah-” Anthony agreed with a frown.

But Loki interrupted what would surely be an argument. “Just because few others have extended that same courtesy to you, it does not mean that I will be one of them. I take care of those that I consider worthy of the dedication.” Loki sent Anthony a pointed look. “I do believe you would do the same.”

Anthony didn’t reply immediately. He tapped his fingers on his thigh while staring at Loki with intensity, his mind obviously running over the words for truth and sincerity. Loki let him while privately hoping they would not be found wanting. While it was true that his care and feelings for Anthony exceeded the bounds of friendship, none of his words had been technically inaccurate; Loki had just left out the depths of his devotion and the truth of why it existed.

“If I bring you to the fundraiser,” Anthony eventually said, sounding cautious, “you’re certain no one will recognise you?”

“I am,” Loki assured.

Slowly, Anthony started to smile. “Well then, it looks like I’ve got a date after all.” 

Anthony’s eyes were laughing and happy over the idea; only capable of seeing the situation as a friendly act and form of support, but Loki didn’t take it to heart. This was merely the next step in a long plan; Anthony was not meant to see him as a perspective lover yet. Their outings together, their _dates_ , they would merely be the foundation from which Loki would build a new relationship between them.

 _Soon_ , Loki thought, _I will be the one whom you are truly courting._

* * *

The fundraiser was scheduled for two days time and Loki made sure to appear a good hour before the event. Loki had expected he would need to drag Anthony out of the lab, but JARVIS informed the mage that Anthony was too anxious to work. 

Anthony feared seeing Miss Potts and her date and he also worried that Loki would be recognised; it meant that he was already getting changed when Loki arrived. Loki had taken a seat at the bar to wait; he had chosen to wear a simple black suit, but he would cater the illusion to best match Anthony’s outfit.

When Anthony stepped out of the bedroom some minutes later, Loki felt his breath catch. He had rarely seen Anthony in anything but his armour (and the deliciously skin-tight bodysuit) or the more casual clothes he wore around the tower. Seeing him in a fine tailored suit was truly something else; Midgardian fashion was worn very well by Anthony.

He was wearing a black suit with a blood red dress-shirt and black tie, his hair was artfully styled and his goatee was trimmed. He looked confident and incredibly handsome; Loki wanted nothing more than to step in close and kiss the man. He wanted to run his hands down Anthony’s chest, to feel the soft material and the planes of Anthony’s body before slowly divulging him of each layer.

It was a fantasy that Loki would be sure to revisit tonight when he was alone in his apartment, but for now, he made himself generate a clone of the woman whose image he would be adopting. He put her in red dress that matched Anthony’s shirt and accentuated her curves. It was alluring while still remaining modest. 

“How shall she fair?” Loki enquired.

Anthony looked over at the illusion, eyeing her with a scrutiny that Loki was glad to see, did not involve attraction, but more of an engineer searching a product for faults. “She looks good,” Anthony told Loki, before glancing over at the mage and blinking. “But, wow. I think you look better. Earth fashion suits you.”

“Anything suits me,” Loki automatically responded, but internally he held tight to the compliment, hoarding it close to his heart. “Now,” he dismissed the illusion of the woman. “What name will you call me tonight?”

Anthony let out a small laugh and came to sit beside him. “Yeah, I suppose ‘ _Loki_ ’ is going to stand out a bit.” He frowned thoughtfully. “How about ‘Lori’? Then I can call you ‘Lo’ for short?”

Loki grimaced before countering, “Lorelei; and I’ll place a small compulsion on you so that should you attempt to call me by my true name, you will instead be forced to use ‘Lorelei’.”

“Sounds fair,” Anthony agreed with a nod, surprising Loki by the easy acceptance of the proposed spell. He flashed Loki a grin. “Hopefully it won’t come into effect too much though.”

“You will be seeing me as I am,” Loki warned him. “Not as the woman I pretend to be.”

Anthony just smiled easily. “I guess I better get used to calling you ‘ _Lo_ ’ then.” He suddenly laughed. “Or babe. I call a lot of my dates that, especially when I hah-” his eyes darted away as an embarrassed grimace formed, “couldn’t remember their name.”

The embarrassment caused Loki to quell both a smile and the urge he had to run fingers through Anthony’s hair; soothing fondness and gentle teasing in a single gesture. Loki knew however, that Anthony regretted much of the behaviour of his youth and Loki knew that tonight would be trying enough without starting it on the wrong foot. Loki quickly made a point of changing the subject from Anthony’s actions to another’s, “At least you gave them something at all. Thor would, on many occasions, turn to his women and blatantly request their name for the dozenth time, often quoting it incorrectly mere minutes later.”

Anthony grimaced. “That’s just...”

“Impolite? Uncouth? Un-gentlemanly? Yes, Thor was often all three in one breath.”

Anthony smile curled his mouth at Loki’s unflattering assessment, before his eyes turned curious. “What about you?”

Loki blinked. “Me?”

“Yeah, how did you act with your dates?”

Loki hesitated for a long moment, his skin prickling with unease as Anthony watched him. The mortal was relaxed, his eyes filled with curiosity; Anthony was completely unaware of how close he came to uncovering something that Loki didn’t think he was ready to know. Loki would have to be... very careful with his answers. 

“I didn’t have many courtships,” Loki answered slowly. “Thor, for all his loutish behaviour, was the prized prince. My affairs were rarely known by any in the court as I preferred casual dalliances with those I found attractive enough to bed.”

 _And as they were exclusively male_ , Loki thought but didn’t add, _it was always a predilection I was told to keep out of Odin’s sight._

“I’m surprised you weren’t more popular,” Anthony remarked, looking disbelieving. He even gestured at Loki with his hand, as if emphasising the point. “You’re far more interesting and attractive than Thor.”

The compliment made Loki smile, wide and genuine. He also felt _warm_ and Loki knew he would replay those words many a time in the weeks to come; a coveted phrase he’d yearned to hear someone speak for centuries, and now gifted to him by the man who held his heart.

“You’re very kind, Anthony,” Loki told him softly. “But yours is not an opinion shared by many, especially not on Asgard.”

Anthony just scrunched up his nose, looking entirely unimpressed. “Asgard has it backwards; you are literally the model for ‘ _tall, dark and handsome_ ’. You’re smart and funny too.” Anthony just shook his head, looking almost despairing. “The Asgardians don’t know the catch they’re missing out on.”

_It is lucky then, that I am not on Asgard._

_It is lucky then, that they are not the ones that I want noticing._

Loki’s smile softened as he looked at Anthony; defending him so generously, complimenting him so artlessly. He couldn’t do a thing to stop the fondness from showing. “I suppose I shall wait then, until I find the soul best suited for me.”

Unfortunately, his words had the opposite effect. It was true that Anthony did not notice the affection in Loki’s gaze, but it was because his eyes dropped away to stare at the bar and a pinched expression came over his face.

“Yeah, let’s hope you have better luck,” he murmured quietly, but Loki could hear the words that remained unsaid. _Better luck than me_. Loki knew Anthony’s mind was turning back to Miss Potts and the relationship he had lost.

Reaching out carefully, Loki laid a hand on Anthony’s shoulder, making the smaller man look at him. His eyes weren’t as broken as they had once been, but misery still lingered, as did loneliness and the fear that his only chance for love and happiness had been lost to him. 

“Anthony, I have every faith that she will not be your only love. I have every faith that you will inspire others to care for you and that they, unlike she, will remain by your side.”

_I have every faith, my dearest one, because you have managed this with me._

Anthony, however, did not understand nor sense the truth behind Loki’s words; he just gave a sad, disbelieving half-smile. “Yeah, well, let’s hope you turn out to be right,” he looked away and huffed out a laugh, “for both of us.”

He shrugged off Loki’s hand a moment later and climbed off his chair, leaving Loki to let his arm fall back to his side as he watched Anthony put distance between them. Anthony was already dismissing Loki’s words as mere fantasy, something he couldn’t fathom after watching all his hopes get placed and lost on Miss Potts. He saw himself incapable of love, he saw himself as unworthy of a partner, and a part of Loki would always despise Pepper Potts for inspiring that.

“Right,” Anthony’s voice jarred Loki from his frustrated thoughts. Anthony wasn’t yet looking at Loki, but the mage could see Anthony was armouring himself; preparing for the public, the media, the woman he still cared for and the persona he needed to present. “Guess we better get this night the hell over with.”

Loki stood. He also endeavoured to inject humour into the conversation; to be both support and distraction for Anthony throughout the course of the evening. It was why Loki raised his eyebrows in question while keeping his voice flat and dry as he remarked, “What a charming thing to say to your date, Anthony. However will I contain my own enthusiasm?”

The comment did what Loki had intended, causing Anthony to bark out a laugh, he looked over at Loki with a small grin and eyes that were slowly warming from the frost of darker thoughts. Loki could see it was a conscious effort for Anthony to switch tracks in his mind; to use humour and detachment as further armour against pain and fear.

While Loki normally encouraged Anthony to speak his thoughts and concerns--if only so that the mage could sooth and attempt to dismiss them--tonight, Loki only planned to endorse and inspire that lighter tone.

When Anthony turned slightly towards Loki and mockingly held out his arm for Loki to link through, it was to apologise jokingly but sincerely; “You’re right, Lo, I’ll do my best to improve.”

Loki just took the opportunity, all while knowing he surprised Anthony by stepping forward and taking the offer. He cupped his hands around Anthony’s arm in a gesture reminiscent of a partner being led by their spouse; Loki allowed himself the chance to enjoy feeling the muscle of Anthony’s arm; warm and solid under his palms.

On the few occasions Loki had brought women to events in Asgard, it was he whose arm was clasped, but it was not a position unfamiliar to men; among the Aesir, rank and status alone designated the partner who would lead, and on Midgard, in this ruse, it was Anthony who held that rank.

Anthony just stared down at Loki’s hands for a long moment before looking up at Loki, his eyebrows slightly raised, but his smile one of amusement.

“Well,” Anthony commented, “this isn’t a situation I would have expected three years ago.”

Loki laughed softly. “No, I would suspect not.”

“Hopefully my jokes aren’t so bad this time that you need to defenestrate me,” Anthony quipped while beginning to lead them towards the elevator.

“I will settle with just disembowelling you then, shall I?” Loki replied, biting down on a smile.

Anthony sent him a mock glare. “Bad jokes are a disembowelling offense? I think you’re being a bit harsh.”

“Oh? What would be the proper Midgardian punishment? I’ve always found cutting out one’s tongue to be a touch extreme-”

“You call _that_ extreme?” Anthony demanded, eyes wide.

“Of course,” Loki answered simply as they stepped into the elevator that JARVIS had called, “one can hardly learn how to use it better if it has been permanently removed.”

“Oh yeah, because _disembowelling_ is a real learning experience,” Anthony said with a sarcastic scoff.

“It is if one is escaping or talking one’s way out of the punishment,” Loki corrected. “The success of the act proves intelligence, worth and determination. It is also a far more compelling reason to teach someone to take better care over their words.”

There was a long silence and when Loki glanced over at Anthony he found the man was watching him shrewdly. “You’re speaking from experience, aren’t you?”

Loki laughed. “I’m speaking from a lifetime of mischief and tricks not always turning in my favour, yes. I learnt at a young age that one could never have too many means of escape.” Loki flicked his gaze to Anthony’s holding it firmly. “I also learnt to appreciate a mind capable of doing and thinking the same.”

Anthony blinked, but then he smiled, looking rather pleased. “Compliments from the Trickster God himself?” Anthony winked at him. “You do know how to show your date a good time.”

“Well,” Loki shrugged, but a smirk was pulling at his mouth, “beautiful minds are so dreadfully easy to praise.”

This time, Anthony’s pleasure took on a slightly embarrassed tinge and he glanced away from Loki, before quickly switching the tone of the conversation; an action that he often took when he was unable to handle too many kind words at his expense. It made Loki’s smile fall, sadness creeping in around the edges as he watched the man explain the fundraiser and the parts they were expected to play; Anthony’s was to smile and shake hands while Loki’s was to smile and act as little but an attractive ornament. 

Anthony had spent so much of his life unable to believe the generosity and kindness of others. Anthony had spent so much of his life being seen as nothing but his brand, his money, his profitability and his scandals.

It made Loki want, more than anything, to prove to the man that to Loki, those distinctions were naught but curtains hiding the one he truly wished to know, to see, and to _have_. Anthony’s mind was as bright as starlight, his passion and creativity as wild and untamed as fire. He was a vision, a fascination, and someone that Loki wished to protect at all costs and cherish for the rest of his life.

 _In time_ , Loki assured himself as he continued to watch the mortal. _In time, Anthony, I will convince you of how wonderful you are._

* * *

When they arrived at the fundraiser and climbed out of Anthony’s car, the flashes of the cameras were blinding and the sound of a hundred voices clambering for Anthony’s attention was enough to make Loki want to grimace. Anthony just gave a smile that only the perceptive would notice was tight and uncomfortable as he led Loki past the media and into the safety of the building where only event organised photographers were permitted.

The moment they were inside, Anthony let out a surreptitious breath before he was tugging Loki past attendants, other guests and wait staff in order to head directly for the bar. 

Noticing the purpose of Anthony’s stride, Loki leaned in close and murmured by the man’s ear, “I will not stop you from drinking, Anthony, but I will stop you from doing it to excess.”

Anthony tilted his head towards Loki, catching his gaze even as he never stumbled or stalled in his movements. A hint of a smile pulled at his mouth, but something tired was already appearing in his eyes. “Good thing I have you here then.”

Loki frowned, but he couldn’t say more as Anthony reached the bar and ordered himself a drink before turning to Loki, prompting him to order his own. When the bartender had done his duty and left them be, Loki uncurled one of his hands from the other man’s arm to sip at his drink. Anthony had already shifted them in order to better survey the room and the hundreds of elegantly dressed Midgardians - but Loki only had eyes for the one beside him.

And he wanted to draw Anthony’s attention to him too.

It didn’t take him long to alight on a way and Loki used the excuse of the subject manner and the illusion he was perpetrating to shift in close to Anthony and whisper his words by the shell of Anthony’s ear. “It is a shame I am not here as myself. Dull evenings such as this have always been brightened by a dash of mischief.”

Anthony turned to him, his eyes bright with curiosity and his mouth curling with amusement. “Oh? And what kind of fun did _you_ get up to?”

“Oh, there is no end to the list of stories I could tell,” Loki paused, watching as intrigue only continued to blossom in Anthony’s expression until it had taken over his face. He waited until all of Anthony’s sharp interest was on Loki before he asked, “Should I start with the ones most humiliating to Thor?”

Anthony’s spreading smile and quick enthusiasm were a potent and heady mix--but then, approval and praise by those Loki wanted and cared for always were--and Loki weaved the stories with ease, crafting tales that made Anthony smile and laugh and forget everything but Loki.

The mage had carefully placed a spell around them at the beginning (explaining to Anthony that it distorted their talk from others, keeping eavesdropping ears from hearing anything that might reveal his identity) and it allowed them to stay by the bar talking and laughing for the better part of an hour, only occasionally interrupted by one or two associates who wished to greet and engage in small talk with Anthony.

Anthony was always quick to dismiss them, but occasionally he was caught in conversation he couldn’t quickly wriggle out of - yet, the moment that he was able--sometimes going so far as to take Loki’s arm and walk them to another part of the room--Anthony was picking their conversation up right where they left off. Their discussions weren’t entirely about Loki’s youthful pranks, but about Anthony’s as well; they also moved to conversing about other topics including what Loki had seen of Earth both this century and in ones long past.

Loki was honestly enjoying himself and Anthony seemed to be as well. Loki also believed that although Anthony may not know it, this truly _was_ a date, or at least, it was what a date between them would entail. They were standing close together with Loki’s hand a constant on Anthony’s arm. They were talking animatedly and without pause, ignoring all others to better concentrate on the one beside them. They were never far from one another and never separated even when others conversed with Anthony; they were _together_ in every sense of the word.

Therefore, it was bitterly fitting, that their good evening should be interrupted by the one who had also brought them to this very point.

When Miss Potts started making her way towards them, Loki was the first to notice her and the mage had stopped speaking mid-sentence. The abrupt action had caused Anthony to scan the room absently to seek out what had disrupted him. Loki felt Anthony stiffen the moment he noticed her and it made Loki’s attention swing back to the engineer.

Outwardly, they had both been subtle in their reactions, and Anthony was now focused on his drink, swirling it and pulling himself back from the eased and relaxed state of before in order to ready himself for speaking with his former lover. Loki could only rub his thumb over Anthony’s upper arm where he was lightly grasping it. Anthony glanced up at him and Loki gave a smile that hid the true depth of what he felt, but still presented the support and comfort that Anthony expected and needed. He got a small, tight smile in reply before Anthony was turning to watch the approach of Miss Potts who, despite her claims about attending with a partner, was alone. 

“Tony,” she greeted, her gaze flicking over Loki as she offered him a bland but still pleasant smile.

“Hey, Pep,” Anthony said with a tight smile. He also made a gesture with his glass at Loki. “This is Lorelei.”

Miss Potts held out a hand and Loki was forced to politely take it. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure,” Loki replied, forcibly keeping his tone both kind and welcoming.

When they released hands, Miss Potts turned her attention back to Anthony. “I’m glad to see you’re having a nice time.”

“Yeah, Lo is good company,” Anthony answered, flicking his gaze to Loki before turning back to Miss Potts. Loki could see the man stiffening his shoulders slightly before asking, “But what about you, where’s your date?”

“He’s with some associates, but I didn’t come to discuss him.” Miss Potts glanced at Loki pointedly before back at Anthony. 

The engineer tapped his fingers against his glass for a moment before looking at Loki with a small grimace. “Hey, um, wait here, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Loki had to resist the urge to dig his fingers into Anthony’s arm in order to keep him by Loki’s side. He knew that, to Miss Potts and all others at the fundraiser, he was nothing more than an attractive, nameless woman at Anthony’s side.

Loki also knew that, despite how much he wanted it to be otherwise, he had no claim to Anthony yet.

Letting the man go, Loki gave a nod and told him, adopting the name he’d used throughout the night when others were present; “I’ll be waiting for you, Tony.”

_I will always be waiting for you, Anthony._

The engineer barely spared him a glance and a small, distracted nod before he was stepped away with Miss Potts. The two of them walked close, but without touching as she led Anthony far enough away that neither Loki nor anyone else could hear them. It left Loki to stand alone, sip his drink, and try not to give all of his attention to the conversation happening between Anthony and the engineer’s former lover.

Loki tried not to worry that seeing Anthony with another woman had inspired Miss Potts to want Anthony back.

But it quickly became obvious that, whatever the topic of conversation, it was not a pleasant one. Anthony was tense while Miss Potts was earnest. The quick speed with which their answers and replies were given spoke of agitation and disagreement. 

The discussion couldn’t have gone on for more than five minutes, but Loki happened to be watching when Anthony gave a sharp rebuke to something that Miss Potts had said, making her flinch; a moment later Anthony was closing his eyes, guilt on his face before he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Loki had to keep himself from walking over and standing by Anthony’s side to defend and protect him, he also clenched his hand into a fist when Miss Potts touched Anthony’s arm in a familiar, comforting gesture. 

Their conversation became softer and more intimate for a few minutes more and Loki couldn’t bring himself to even pretend to look away. When they eventually separated, Miss Potts’ hand fell back to her side and they shared a single, long look before she was returning to the ones she had left and Anthony was making his way back to Loki, throwing back the last of his drink as he did.

“Anthony?” Loki questioned, the moment the man was back by his side. “What occurred?”

“Just that you’re a gold-digging harpy that’s only out for my money,” Anthony summarised succinctly, making Loki’s eyebrows rise. Anthony was just eying Loki’s cocktail like he was debating asking for it so Loki placed a hand on Anthony’s arm and started directing them towards the bar.

“Is that what she assumed?” Loki replied carefully.

“Yup,” he made a popping sound when he pronounced the ‘p’, but his face look anything but humorous. “Basically, I shouldn’t throw myself into the arms of the first over-eager rebound that comes along.” Anthony grimaced. “I may have told her that her ability to give me relationship advice ended the day that she dumped me.”

 _Ah_ , Loki thought, ignoring the swell of vicious satisfaction and pride. “That was the moment that inspired your guilt.”

Anthony didn’t even comment on the fact Loki had been watching them that closely. 

“Yeah,” the engineer admitted. “I had to tell her that you were a friend doing me a favour. It was easier than... well, having her believe everything else that she was worried about.”

Loki did his best not to react to the unintended disappointment the words provided; he was still a friend after all, and right now, Loki needed to offer himself as one. “And she did not question you?”

“She was surprised, but we had other things to talk about. Namely me and her and what the hell we’re doing about that.” Reaching the bar, Anthony ordered himself a large drink and Loki didn’t stop him. Loki just perched on the seat next to him and listened, “I mean, she gets that I’m not over her yet. Not really. But it doesn’t help when she comes over because she’s worried about me. Because, it’s fucking great you still care about me, but right now it just _hurts_.”

The last word was said with his shoulders hunched, his eyes closed and every part of him looking wounded and raw. It made _Loki_ feel a hollow ache form in his chest at seeing his beloved so weary, so close to what he had been in the beginning. The only difference was that this time, he was _talking_ about it without hitched breathes or slurred words.

It was progress; regardless of how little it helped either man’s heartache in that moment.

Watching Anthony take his drink and knock most of it back in a single swallow, Loki suggested quietly, “I think you might need to leave early tonight.”

Anthony smiled darkly. “Yeah, I think I might need to do that too.”

Loki, however, did not intend to let Anthony return back to his personal bar; rather he intended to gift him something. 

“And I have a place I would like to take you.” His words made Anthony frown faintly and turn to look at Loki in confusion. “Finish your drink and we shall leave. Once we’ve returned to your tower, I will teleport us.”

Much as Loki had hoped, Anthony’s intrigue was too strong and it overwhelmed his melancholy. “You’re going to take me teleporting?”

“I am,” Loki agreed. _And I am going to show you something you deserve to see._

It prompted Anthony to finish his drink with new vigour, throwing himself into the distraction Loki was readily offering as Anthony made little to no excuses for his abrupt departure (his previous reputation working in his favour, it seemed) and called up their car.

Anthony was all but jittering with excitement throughout the ride, Miss Potts forgotten, his heartbreak put aside and his attention, focused on _Loki_. It was enough to make the mage’s heart swell and the moment they were at the tower--free from prying eyes or unexplainable questions--Loki was stepping close to the other man and placing a hand on his shoulder, his fingers brushing Anthony’s neck.

“You may feel disorientation or nausea, but they will pass swiftly. You will also be perfectly safe due to my spells protecting you.” He raised his eyebrows. “Are you ready, Anthony?”

Anthony was grinning, his brown eyes all but glowing with the thrill of new experiences and fascination; he looked so utterly, _painfully_ handsome that the sight of him stole Loki’s breath. 

“Hell yeah,” Anthony told him, sounding just as breathless as Loki felt.

Grinning, Loki let magic envelop them until they were disappearing from Stark Tower and arriving in the blink of an eye at the destination Loki had chosen. Anthony looked slightly disoriented for a few moments before he was blinking his eyes to focus them. His face quickly slackened as he moved from staring at the rock beneath his feet to the blanket of stars and universe above him.

“Holy fuck,” Anthony whispered. “Am I on another planet?”

Loki’s grin spread wider. “Not quite.” Gently nudging Anthony’s shoulder until the man turned around, he heard the sharp, stunned intake of Anthony’s breath as he stared at the view in front of him. “Rather,” Loki said softly, “you are on a moon.”

 _Midgard’s_ moon to be exact and resting proud and safe before them was Midgard in all its bright, beautiful glory.

Yet, while the planet was attractive, Loki’s attention was quick to fall to the man at his side. Anthony’s face was slack with pure shock and complete awe. Loki could only smile incredibly softly at the sight, his heart singing with happiness and pride at the gift he had given the mortal.

Anthony was quiet for the longest time - longer than Loki had ever known him to be as he simply looked at his planet.

“I never imagined I’d ever see Earth like this,” Anthony whispered, his voice sounding rough. “This is... this is real, right?”

“This is no illusion,” Loki agreed. “You are truly here.”

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Anthony whispered again, a very faint tremble in his voice. 

The sound, the _sight_ of Anthony so overwhelmed, it had Loki leaning forward, wanting to brush his lips to Anthony’s temple in an affectionate touch. He caught himself just in time, his heart racing as he froze; but Anthony was too absorbed by the sight in front of him and hadn’t noticed the mistake Loki had nearly made.

Loki pulled back with a slightly rough breath, but he still maintained his hold on Anthony. He might not be able to kiss the man as he wished, but Loki could continue with the other reason he had brought the man here. 

“Remember this sight, Anthony,” Loki told him softly. “Remember your planet and know that it _endures_ due to the actions of men like you. You may think yourself unworthy, you may think yourself _failing_ , but I challenge you to look at Midgard and deny that it is your actions that protect it.” He saw Anthony swallow, and he also saw the argument forming behind his eyes. It made Loki put to words something that had been a silent acknowledgment between them for many weeks. “You may still seek to deny this Anthony, but I stand before you as _proof_. It is my fondness for you that means I will no longer attack your world.” 

Anthony startled and he tore his gaze away from Midgard to stare at Loki, looking shaken and shocked. Loki just held the mortal’s stare unflinchingly. 

“You...” Anthony trailed off before licking his lips. “You’re going to stop?”

Loki debated the words for all of a moment, but looking into Anthony’s wide-eyed stare, he couldn’t stop them from slipping free. “Your friendship is more important to me than whatever else my battles might allow me to win.”

_You are more important to me than anything I could win. **You** are the only thing I **want** to win._

“A friendship with a drunk, broken-hearted fuck up?” Anthony asked roughly, his breath coming out harsh. “That means so much to you?”

Loki didn’t hesitate. “It does. And as I have stated,” Loki told him firmly, his eyes locked on Anthony’s own, “you have done far more for his world than any other I can see. A worthier man to be friends with, I could not find.”

It took a long moment, but when Anthony’s smile finally broke free it was wide and his laugh was rough with emotion. He also stunned Loki completely by pressing close and wrapping his arms around Loki in a hug. Loki could only suck in a breath, his mouth and nose abruptly pressed against Anthony’s hair and allowing him to breathe in the scent of the other’s shampoo and cologne. It made Loki’s eyes flutter closed as he brought his hands to lightly rest against Anthony’s lower back, holding him close. 

“Sweet-talking asshole,” Anthony grumbled against his neck, making Loki smile. “I’m lucky you’ve got such lousy taste.”

Loki’s smile tugged wider. “Nonsense. I only select the best.”

Anthony’s grip on him tightened briefly before he let out a breath that seemed to relax him all at once, letting him slump against the mage. Loki just continued to hold him close, enjoying the feel of Anthony pressed against him for as long as it lasted; the scent, the feel, the warmth, the _pleasure_ of it.

His only disappointment was that it needed to end.

When Anthony pulled back, Loki had to reluctantly let the engineer go, but he did keep his hand against Anthony’s back, preparing to explain that contact was necessary in order to continue the spells, but Anthony never asked him, instead he stood with his side brushing Loki’s as he stared back out at the planet before him.

“How long do we have left here?” Anthony asked quietly.

“I can maintain the spells for a few hours,” Loki told him. “Do you wish to return?”

Anthony shook his head. “No, not yet.” He glanced over at Loki hopefully. “Do you mind?”

 _I have nowhere I’d rather be_ , Loki thought, but outwardly he just shrugged. “Not if you will provide a meal on your return.”

Anthony laughed and nudged their shoulders together with affection and gratitude. “Deal.”

Smiling at Anthony, Loki was privileged with the sight of watching the inventor turn back to look at his planet with wonder, pleasure and adoration. Loki was privileged with the opportunity to gift the man with something no other had or ever could give him. Loki was also privileged with the chance to stare at his beloved with unmasked marvel, happiness and love and to hope that one day soon, Loki would be able to do it when Anthony could see him and when Anthony would feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwh, isn't Loki being utterly romantic? ~Flying his boy to the moon and offering to stop attacking his planet and saying it's all because of _Anthony being amazing_. Loki is being _such_ a giant cutie pie annnnd Tony is being rather oblivious, lol.
> 
> Poor muffins. Hopefully the next chapter will give us some romantic illumination, huh?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  **EDIT:** *SQUEALS MADLY* The utterly amazing **StagLynxSpider** did an edit for this story based off the last scene in this chapter!! It is freakin' gorgeous!! So go check it out: [here](https://staglynxspider.tumblr.com/post/172382888928/the-last-of-the-real)!!! :D :D She is so gorgeous and talented and I'm flailing over her awesome skills for making this edit for this story. *WRAPS HER IN HUGS*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last and final part of this story. It was such fun to write and I want to thank **PPK** again for their _awesome_ prompt and their patience. I'm so glad you've been enjoying it so far and I hope that continues during this last part!
> 
> I also want to **SQUEAL MADLY** because the awesome **StagLynxSpider** did a _gorgeous_ edit for this story inspired by chapter two. It can be found [here](https://staglynxspider.tumblr.com/post/172382888928/the-last-of-the-real). SO GO AND GIVE HER SOME LOVE AND LIKES! :3

Over the next few months there was a noticeable change - a _deepening_ of their relationship. 

Anthony called upon him multiple times to play the role of Anthony’s ‘date’, the evenings becoming little more than chances for them to socialise without fear of being caught. 

Occasionally, Anthony would invite him simply because he wanted the company or wanted to share the events with Loki: bringing Loki to a symphony as he recalled Loki enjoyed many of Midgard’s old musical ballads, inviting Loki to a baseball game, just to watch the way the mage reacted to the sport and to laugh at Loki’s pinched and confused expressions.

Loki had employed different guises throughout their many public excursions--Anthony enjoying and assisting in the process of designing the image Loki would present--with only the original ‘Lorelei’ being used more than once. 

The time they spent together, the laughter they shared and affectionate touches that occurred between them... it saw a softening of the pain around Anthony’s heart. It saw him _healing_ from his separation with Miss Potts.

It took time, but slowly, Loki began to watch Anthony return to the man he had once been; the one who joked and invented at all hours. The man who walked with his head held high and smug confidence in his voice and smirk. It was the return of Anthony, the _true_ Anthony and it made Loki hope that the future he longed for was almost at his fingertips.

But it did not mean that the months had passed without difficulties.

Anthony had still experienced tense, uncomfortable conversations with Miss Potts. He’d also been sharply pained when she began a new relationship. Anthony had then picked apart the man while drunk to try and see where they had succeeded and he had failed.

Anthony had also been called out to fight battles with the Avengers on numerous occasions and Loki was forced to refrain from following or from healing any of the wounds that Anthony returned with. Loki was also forced to keep from letting out his frustration on a supposed _team_ who had no interest or ability to see what Anthony did for them nor how he currently suffered.

Yet it was not just Anthony who had needed to attend to other matters. Thor and Heimdall still remained suspicious of Loki’s disappearance from Midgard as well as his subsequent silence and lack of mischief. They now searched for him with additional vigour; the feel of Heimdall’s probing eye was constantly scratching at his senses and spells.

It had caused Loki to travel off-world more frequently than he wished in order to leave misleading information; things that would cause Heimdall and Thor to chase paths that Loki had not trodden for decades.

But despite these frustrations, things as Loki had said, were improving.

Anthony could now talk of his time with Miss Potts with ease; he could smile without bitterness when he heard of her happiness with her new lover. The assistance Loki gave in perfecting Anthony’s armour meant fewer injuries on the mortal’s return from battle, and it gained Loki the joy of seeing excitement and gratitude from the engineer as they worked together, side by side. It also, unintentionally, showed Anthony the mark of a _true_ friend. It brought Loki surprised and vindictive pleasure as Anthony began re-evaluating the members of his so-called ‘ _team_ ’ to decide who among them he could truly trust, and who among them he wished to give his valued time. 

It was an additional protection around Anthony’s still delicate heart, and Loki was grateful for it. He was _also_ grateful that it helped to allow them to spend more time together; to enjoy the dates that they shared, and the distance Loki was slowly minimising between them. With his decreasing interest in placating SHIELD or gaining the approval of men and woman so far beneath him in worth, Anthony turned his attention towards enjoying himself. And with each date they shared, Loki used the excuse of their illusion in order to lay gentle touches to Anthony’s arm, waist and back. He would lean in to whisper against the shell of Anthony’s ear when he needed to be heard clearly. He would even brush his lips against Anthony’s cheek in a kiss when surrounded by others; people who would not blink at such gestures from the woman on Anthony’s arm.

Anthony just seemed entertained by his actions, and he began to respond in kind, making Loki’s heart flutter when Anthony teasingly took Loki’s hand in his own. When Anthony wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist to draw them closer together or when, to Loki’s delight, he kissed the mage’s cheek when he needed to part from Loki to speak to another.

The touches were wonderful and they were a means of Anthony learning to respond to him romantically - but they also brought their own sweet torment. Loki began to crave them on days when they were not in public and had no need to gift them to each other. Loki began to crave _more_ with Anthony; more time, more affection and more intimacy. It was something that was becoming harder to deny with every day that Anthony recovered from Miss Potts’ departure and began to look towards the future and who he might be able to spend it with. Loki wanted desperately to have Anthony choose to spend it with _him_.

 _Tell me, I am the one for you_ , Loki found himself thinking as he looked at Anthony laugh at something he had said. _Tell me, there can be more between us_ , Loki silently wished as they sat together on the couch, barely any space between them as Anthony talked rapidly about a new design concept he had conceived of. _Tell me_ , he thought longingly, whenever he looked at the other man, _and I will go the ends of infinity with you._

But Loki’s chance to present himself as a suitor took time to arrive. It was a wait he still adored as it was still moments spent with Anthony - but there was always something that he wanted more, something that he repressed as he waited for the right time to present his desires.

And after months of sharing illusionary dates with Anthony, that moment finally arrived.

They had been returning from a dinner event with numerous Stark Industries associates; Anthony had been chuckling over some of the more amusing stories Loki had told in order to entertain him and Loki had been musing over the way it was somehow easier to recall his life on Asgard--his pranks, trickery and magical mishaps--when his audience was Anthony in all his fascination, humour and kindness.

They had returned to the penthouse where JARVIS greeting them warmly before Anthony gestured towards the bar and questioned, “Want a drink?”

Loki smiled, knowing that the request encompassed more than just alcohol; Anthony had a coffee machine there, one that offered hot chocolate. Anthony had also purchased and stored numerous kinds of tea, knowing that Loki preferred them. “Hot chocolate, please, Anthony.”

Grinning, Anthony made his way over. “Coming up, Lokes.”

Following after the other man, his smile continuing to linger, Loki took a seat at the bar while Anthony prepared their drinks. It quickly became obvious he was making the same for himself and Loki watched his movements with overwhelming fondness.

He wanted this. He wanted this so much. 

Loki wanted their evenings to always end this way; returning to Anthony’s penthouse, their _home_ as they had a drink and shared soft conversation before climbing into their bed. He wanted soft kisses and sweetness as well as passionate lovemaking that found them desperate for nothing but each other.

He was so lost in thoughts, in _imaginings_ of that scenario that Loki didn’t realise how far and how long his mind had drifted until he heard the sound of something being placed on the bar in front of him. He glanced down at the mug with its four marshmallows before over at Anthony who was taking a seat beside him. The mortal was smiling even if it was mostly hidden by the cup as he took a sip. His eyes were crinkling in amusement as he observed Loki, no doubt entertained by his distraction. Anthony looked incredibly beautiful in that moment; relaxed and _happy_ \- he looked like everything Loki wanted and loved. 

And Loki had to wonder if some of it showed in his expression as Anthony removed the mug from his mouth, a small, confused furrow marring his brow.

“You okay, Loki?” Anthony asked him.

And suddenly, it seemed impossible for Loki to stop himself or to hesitate. 

“Do you think you have moved on from Miss Potts, Anthony?” Loki questioned, his voice soft and tone gentle.

Anthony blinked, looking surprised by the sudden enquiry. “Er.” Anthony frowned a little. “Yeah? Maybe?” He frowned heavily, looking down at the bar. “I mean, I miss her, but I’m better about it. Not the end of the world, you know?” He flashed Loki a smile. “It helps when you’ve got someone to help get you through it too.”

“And you would not be averse to a new relationship?” Loki took great care to keep his voice and expression free of anything but absent curiosity as he made the enquiry. 

Anthony could not know of the pounding of his heart, nor see the fear and hope warring inside him. Whatever the response, Loki could weather it, as long as Anthony did not _know_. Because if Anthony was not yet ready, Loki would simply wait longer and continue to enjoy what they did share, but it would only be possible if Anthony did not know.

But the engineer was not saying no, not yet, rather, he was considering the question, his eyes unfocused as he stared into the middle distance. It took Anthony a long moment before he slowly answered, “I wasn’t really thinking about it, but I guess so?” He looked back at Loki. “I’m not going to go looking for one or anything, but yeah.”

Loki’s words were almost rushed out, but he still tried not to betray his excitement nor his hope. “Then you would not be averse should the right suitor present themselves?”

The question just made Anthony quirk a small smile and tease, “Why? You planning to set me up with someone?”

The light-hearted nature, the way he went back to his drink with ease and without any tension in his form, it dared Loki to be brave.

Loki still felt like his heart was in his throat and as if he was overly aware of his skin, but he still answered: “Not exactly, Anthony.”

He kept his voice as smooth as possible even as he raised his eyebrows and looked at Anthony pointedly and held the mortal’s eyes.

It only took the engineer a moment to realise his meaning, his _interest_ and Anthony’s eyes widened with surprise. “ _Oh_.”

An instinctive part of Loki wanted to fill the silence that followed with deflections and to downplay the depths of his affections, but Loki bit the words down. It would not help his case to hide what he felt for the man, not if he wanted to court him. Additionally, Anthony did not yet know what Loki felt was _love_. He need only delay the revelation of that until Anthony was ready, the rest he needed to offer openly if he wanted a chance. Truth and trust; they were the things he had always needed to offer to secure Anthony’s affections.

“How long?” Anthony eventually asked, his voice soft.

“Long enough,” Loki answered, deliberately vague. “But you were in no position to reciprocate.”

Anthony nodded slowly, still looking slightly mystified, even as realisation crept in around the edges. “When you took me to the moon?”

“Yes,” Loki was willing to admit. “I had interest in you then.” 

Anthony nodded again and they lapsed into silence, but the quiet ate at Loki; nerves, dwindling hope and fear of rejection churning through him until he could not wait any longer.

“Would you...” Loki trailed off, his fingers twitching against the counter and his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. “Would you like to spend a day with me?”

Anthony’s eyes jerked up to Loki’s and they stayed locked in that stare for a long time. Loki trying to read Anthony’s thoughts, fearful that his risk had lost him everything he’d tried so hard to gain. Anthony, by comparison, was examining the mage as if he was trying to understand not only Loki but the situation and his own response to what he had just learned. 

The tension was thick in the air and Loki was feeling his hopes fall with every second that passed without a response. _Just tell me you will spend an evening with me, even if it won’t last, even if your feelings aren’t true. Give me a chance, Anthony, just one. I can prove what I can be to you._

Loki didn’t know if the Norns had heard his prayer, if Anthony had read the wish in his expression, or if somehow, Loki had been fortunate enough to just be lucky, but when Anthony spoke while it was hesitant, it was still to accept him. 

“Yeah,” Anthony’s smile was slightly tentative, but his voice was firm. “Yeah, we can go out.”

Loki couldn’t quite stop his sigh of relief or the easing of tension from his shoulders. Anthony saw it, but it only made his smile stretch a little wider as his eyes softened. He didn’t mention it though, he just picked up his mug while advising. “Drink up, Loki, or your chocolate will go cold.”

Taking the drink, Loki used the rim of the mug to mask the way his grin was forming as elation flooded him. _An evening with Anthony; a **true** evening together_. It was what he had wanted for so long, and it almost felt impossible to believe. But it _was_ true, and Loki planned to enjoy every moment of elation that it brought.

While Loki knew that he would need to be careful and slow--that this was a new concept to Anthony and that the engineer would need time to reciprocate the depth of Loki’s feelings--it did not dim the mage’s joy. Loki had nothing he would rather do over the next few years than court Anthony in truth and gain the mortal’s love in return.

Loki could be infinitely patient if his prize was worth the earning.

He was still hiding his smile as he darted his gaze over to Anthony, but Loki froze the moment he saw him, his good mood faltering. The mortal looked like he was barely repressing panic. It made Loki’s insides go cold and he lowered the mug instantly, “Anthony?”

Anthony tried to hide it as he glanced over at Loki, instantly trying to dismiss the concern in the mage’s voice, but the engineer’s words were jittery and his smile strained. “Yeah, what? You need more marshmallows?

He started to move away but Loki darted out a hand and stilled Anthony by a firm touch to his wrist. Loki’s arm felt leaden and his heart was sinking with dread, but the mage still demanded, “Anthony, what’s wrong?” Anthony’s eyes just darted all over the bar, his hands gripping the mug tightly. It hurt more than Loki wanted to admit to whisper what now seemed obvious, “You already regret your decision.”

“No, I-” Anthony tried to protest, looking at Loki with wide eyes.

But while Loki might have been able to keep the truth of his heartache from Anthony’s sight, he couldn’t stop the pain from entering his voice as he interrupted, “You do not have to say yes, Anthony.”

He started to drop his arm away but Anthony darted out a hand this time, gripping his forearm. “No! Loki. I.” He let out a harsh breath and his eyes fell to glare in frustration at the floor. “I don’t want to _lose_ you.” Loki blinked, honestly startled, but Anthony wasn’t finished. “I was a mess after Pepper and god, you’re my friend and you helped me, and I’ve had the best time with you these last few months.” His eyes flicked up to hold Loki’s, looking almost scared. “I don’t want to lose that.” He squeezed Loki’s arm. “And what if I push you away like I pushed away Pepper? And what if you realise I am a complete fuck up and-”

Anthony fell silent when Loki cupped his cheek, his eyes going wide. It was an instinctive reaction and Loki didn’t regret it - didn’t regret touching Anthony in a way he’d longed to for numerous months, whenever Anthony was too harsh on himself.

“You are _not_ going to ‘ _push me away_ ’, Anthony. You have not managed throughout the time I have known you. Not when you were insensate due to your drinking, not when you were yelling at me to leave and not when you were maudlin and would not be coaxed from your bottle.” Swallowing thickly, Loki dared to stroke his thumb along Anthony’s cheekbone, even as he continued to hold Anthony’s eyes. “I _like_ you and while I know I cannot assuage all your worries, I _would_ like a chance to prove that I would be different then Miss Potts. I would like the chance to court you - but,” Loki’s eyes travelled over Anthony’s face, memorising the sight and feel of holding Anthony like this before gently letting him go and moving away, “only if you wish to.”

For a moment, Anthony had moved to follow Loki’s palm after he let the mortal go and it sent sharp sudden burst of new hope through the mage. Anthony had _liked_ the touch, he had _followed_ it - he had also given his initial acceptance before worry had driven him to doubt his choice. Perhaps the chance was still there, once fear could be pushed from Anthony’s mind?

Yet Anthony still seemed to be fretting despite Loki’s words, his teeth were chewing on his bottom lip and his gaze was fixed on Loki’s arm which he was still clutching through Loki’s jacket. His voice sounded terribly small and vulnerable when he asked Loki, “What if we do this and we break up?” His eyes came up to Loki’s. “You helped me this time... who’s going to be able to help me then?”

 _I will **never** leave you_ , Loki’s mind swore, possessive and loving and determined, but he also knew he couldn’t say the words, not without revealing exactly what he felt and making Anthony balk. Loki also knew that mere words would not be enough to assure Anthony of his conviction. Anthony had to make the choice to trust him - to trust _them_. But it didn’t mean Loki couldn’t try.

“Anthony,” he murmured gently, “I cannot promise you that something will not go wrong, I can only offer to do my best never to harm you, the same way, I am sure, you will endeavour not to harm me.”

It took a long moment as Anthony thought over the words, it seemed to take an age as Anthony’s mind ran over everything Loki had said and offered. Eventually, he cautiously whispered, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Loki repeated, quickly seeking clarification.

“Okay,” Tony smiled similarly to when he first agreed; hesitant but determined. “Okay, take two,” he gave a small laugh, but his eyes were a bit less anxious. “We can go out.”

“You are sure?” Loki asked, eyeing the man sharply and looking for any signs of doubt or discomfort.

Anthony just squeezed his arm before letting go, but he was also smiling more genuinely. “Yeah, I mean, I’ve said before that you’re awesome and these dates have been great. I’d be a fool to turn down a chance to date you for real, right?”

It was the perfect opportunity and Loki didn’t squander. “As would I,” Loki told him with a small smile and flirtation in his tone, “for not seizing my chance with such a prize while you are available.”

The words, surprisingly, made Anthony’s cheeks heat in an endearing blush and he glanced away, coughing awkwardly as he grabbed for his hot chocolate as a means of distraction. “Yeah, well, I’m not a cheap date you know.” Something in his expression suddenly changed, humour erupting as he added, “I want flowers, I want parades.” He flicked his gaze to Loki, his expression making Loki think a joke was being made at his expense. “Full-tilt Diva style.”

Unable to determine what had amused Anthony so, Loki merely went with teasing sincerity, “I will make sure to rise to the challenge.”

Anthony just chuckled softly before taking a sip of his drink and Loki soon followed suit.

The silence that fell around them, instead of being awkward, was companionable and, on Loki’s side, full of repressed joy and excitement. His body felt as if happiness was coursing through him like seidr, he could hardly sit still; but Loki forced himself to remain calm and to not let anything but soft satisfaction escape.

When he finished his drink and knew it was time to take his leave, he stood up from the bar, watching as Anthony observed him with curiosity and a new expression of something... intrigued. Loki felt as if he was being seen for the first time, as if Anthony was finally seeing him as something other than an enemy and more than a friend; now, Anthony was seeing him as a _suitor_.

The thought sent a thrill through Loki, and it made him bold.

Shifting slightly, Loki moved closer to Anthony, making the mortal’s eyebrows furrow. They quickly raised however when Loki performed an action common to men who were enraptured by another - who were seeking to gain the heart of the one whom they sought and knew it would take time and effort to charm them. Loki brought his hands to Anthony’s left one and gently guided it away from the bar. He gained no resistance and it made it easy for Loki to bend down and press his lips chastely to the back of Anthony’s palm. He kept his gaze on the mortal as he did it, looking up from beneath his eyelashes at Anthony’s wide and surprised eyes.

He was stunningly beautiful and Loki mourned having to pull away from him and let Anthony’s hand go.

“Erm,” Anthony murmured, before quickly clearing his throat and bringing his hand to the back of his neck, scratching it awkwardly. 

Loki could only smile in amused fondness while resisting the desire he had to take Anthony’s hand and kiss it again: the back of it, the centre of his palm, his inner wrist, the tips of his fingers; Loki wanted to bestow affection on him everywhere.

“So, um,” Anthony tried again, still noticeably flustered, “when are you, we - _us_ going to do something?”

“Tomorrow?” Loki suggested, not wanting to waste a moment nor give Anthony time to doubt his decision. “I will contact you with the details in the morning.”

Anthony nodded. “Um, sure, sounds good.”

Loki could only smile as he looked at the other man, the partner who Loki hoped he would have for the rest of his long life. The man he desperately hoped he would be able to make immortal some day. The man he _loved_ and who had given him a chance to prove it.

“Good night, Anthony,” Loki told him softly. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

He waited just long enough for Anthony to return the sentiment before he disappeared with a teleport and left Anthony alone. He knew the man’s thoughts could still cause a problem, but he hoped it would not be something he couldn’t untangle given time. Anthony was worried a relationship would ruin their friendship, he worried that they would eventually sever their romantic entanglement; he worried that what had come before with Miss Potts would repeat itself again - but Loki did not plan to let it occur.

Loki loved seldom and he loved deeply. Loki knew that Anthony Stark would remain in his heart for as long as he lived, he just needed to prove that to Anthony and to allow the man to fall for him in return - and Loki now had his chance; after months of waiting, worrying and healing the man, Anthony was finally his to court.

It made Loki smile, it made him _laugh_ with pure happiness as he appeared in his apartment and let everything he had been burying in Anthony’s presence escape in a bright beaming grin.

_Finally, my dear, I can love and care for you the way that you deserve._

And if Anthony wanted flowers and parades, then Loki would happily provide them.

* * *

When Loki arrived at Stark Tower the next morning, he was more nervous than he wished to admit. 

He’d spent an inordinate amount of time planning both where he would take Anthony and what he would wear. He had found a place he believed Anthony would like and informed the mortal that he would arrive at eleven in the morning. Loki had then spent longer than usual picking out his outfit. He had settled for simple Midgardian attire with black pants and a short sleeved grey shirt, well aware that the place they would be going would be warmer than he usually preferred. 

Anthony was sitting at the bar, fiddling with his tablet when Loki appeared. He was wearing loose jeans and a shirt with an insignia that Loki didn’t recognise. He looked up the moment he heard Loki, his eyes flicking over Loki’s outfit. He quirked a small smile when he finally raised his gaze back to Loki’s. “No green?”

“Not today,” Loki answered with a grin, beyond relieved at Anthony’s relaxation and faint humour. _He does not wish to change his mind._ It allowed Loki to travel his eyes over Anthony again from his carefully styled hair to his adorable height-enhancing shoes. “You look lovely, Anthony.”

Anthony grinned, amusingly arrogant even as he winked cheekily. “I know.” Loki just chuckled softly while Anthony turned off his tablet and placed it on the bar. He also made his way over to Loki, asking curiously, “So, going to tell me where we’re going?”

“I thought I might surprise you,” Loki said instead, watching the spark of interest alight in Anthony’s eyes. “But first, I have a gift.”

Anthony’s eyes narrowed, but before he could react, Loki gestured with his hand and called the item to him with magic, letting it materialize and hover in the air between them. The moment it arrived and Anthony registered what it was, he burst into laughter; his face filling with amusement as his beautiful brown eyes almost scrunched closed with his delight. 

He looked so happy and entertained that Loki couldn’t stop himself from grinning widely as warmth and pride spread throughout his chest. Anthony was still chuckling, a smile on his face as he reached for the [large bouquet](https://goo.gl/images/5RG14Z) of red, orange, pink, white, yellow and purple roses. 

Anthony held them close to his chest, looking down at the flowers with a soft, embarrassed pleasure before back up at Loki. His words were said teasingly and with humour still bright on his face, “Well, don’t you know how to spoil a guy.”

“If he’s important enough, yes,” Loki answered honestly, making Anthony’s smile deepen even as he started to walk away.

“We got a vase around here, J?”

“There is an empty vase on the fourth floor.” The AI pulled up an image of the item on a screen near Loki. It was tall and black and shaped in a geometric pattern. “If Mr Liesmith would kindly retrieve it?”

Loki didn’t hesitate to comply, wrapping magic around the vase and bringing it to land in his upturned palm. He gripped it firmly before following after Anthony who gestured him towards the bar. It took a matter of minutes for the flowers to be arranged in the vase with water, the bright colours standing out against Anthony’s otherwise dark decor.

The engineer’s hand came up and he stroked his finger against one of the yellow rose petals. “No one’s ever given me flowers before.” He turned his head slightly to look at Loki. “But they’re really nice. Thank you, Loki.”

Loki wanted to reach for Anthony in that moment; to place a hand against the small of his back, to link their fingers, to kiss the man’s cheek in affection - but he forced himself to remain where he was for now. It was only their first day together, he could be patient.

“You’re welcome, Anthony,” Loki told him. “I’m pleased that you like them.”

Dropping his hand away from the flowers, Anthony stepped back while changing the subject; “So, where are we heading and what are you going to look like?”

“Actually,” Loki corrected, “I rather thought we would _both_ be disguised. A small spell and we will be but two unknown men enjoying a day together.”

Anthony blinked, looking surprised. “Huh. Going somewhere and _not_ being recognised, that will be a first.”

“Yes,” Loki answered, “I thought you might enjoy that.”

Anthony did look pleased by the prospect, excited even as he came to stand close to Loki, almost bouncing on the spot with barely contained energy. “So you going to tell me where we’re going now?”

Grinning, Loki reached out slowly, wrapping his arm around Anthony’s wrist. “How about I _show_ you?”

Anthony looked nothing but amused and curious as Loki teleported them to land, unnoticed, among a crowd of strangers. The spells obscuring their identity as well as a spell to keep attention from them were instantly put into place the moment they arrived. Anthony was already looking around with bright eyes before he snagged on one of the promotional posters. He let out an incredulous huff of breath, his eyebrows rising and his voice torn between laughter and disbelief. “Oh my god, you took me to a parade about _cars_?”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, looking around at the street that would soon have the Houston Art Car Parade driving past. “You are fond of them; I thought you might enjoy it. Also,” he glanced back at the mortal by his side, “you did request a parade.”

Anthony just laughed, he also lent against Loki, his face moving to press against Loki’s arm to muffle the sound of his humour. Loki just watched him with warmth, keeping his hand around Anthony’s wrist and enjoying seeing the man so _happy_.

When Anthony gained control of himself, he tilted up his face to grin at Loki. “Please tell me we have to push through people to reach the barricade? And that we’re going to eat greasy stall food and buy terribly kitschy souvenirs?”

“Of course,” Loki answered, willing to acquiesce to whatever Anthony desired.

Anthony let out an excited noise before shifting in Loki’s hold until _he_ was the one holding _Loki’s_ wrist before he was dragging the mage into the crowds, talking a mile a minute about all the things he wanted to do and trying to decide where he wanted to start first.

Loki just bit down on smile and watched as Anthony lost himself in enthusiasm for the event and the joy of nobody knowing his name or face. It made Loki feel purely and utterly happy to have been able to give that to the man, and to share it with him.

* * *

They spent most of the day at the event and Anthony didn’t slow down once; he pulled Loki all around the area; visiting all the different stalls and making Loki try the different foods with him. He also bought them both ‘Art Car Parade’ official t-shirts and promised Loki he would find a way to get the mage wearing his if it was the last thing he did.

Anthony also gleefully shoved his way through people to get to the barricade--dragging Loki with him--in order to lean over it and watch the cars go past. He was like an overjoyed child and Loki adored seeing such naked delight on his face.

Anthony spoke at length about all the cars; finding flaws, laughing at the designs and praising the few that he genuinely considered impressive. When the parade had finished, they had visited the nearby Art Car Museum where Anthony talked animatedly about cars in a way Loki rarely understood but happily listened to.

Loki simply took pleasure in seeing Anthony in such high spirits. He _also_ enjoyed the way Anthony often grabbed his arm or wrist to pull him along to another room or event. It allowed Loki to bestow his own touches; brushing their arms together as they stood beside one another, placing a hand to the small of Anthony’s back as he pressed in close to whisper a disparaging remark about an unappealing car--delighting in Anthony’s chuckle and the way he actively leant back into Loki’s touch.

It was a wonderful day - a wonderful _date_ and when they returned to the penthouse in the late afternoon; Loki was brimming with the thrill and joy of success.

“Hands down,” Anthony told him when they arrived, “best surprise date location _ever_.”

 _Date_ , the word sent delight through Loki to hear as he watched Anthony deposit the bag with the shirts he had bought them onto the couch, pulling Loki’s out and presenting it to him with a wide grin. “What are the odds I can get you to wear this next time?”

 _Next time_ , Loki’s heart raced and he held Anthony’s gaze as he replied, “Higher than you may believe, if you wish to have another date with me.”

Anthony blinked, seeming to realise what he’d implied, but to Loki’s relief, he didn’t regret it, he just grinned. “I absolutely want to. Shirt not necessary, but would definitely gain you additional brownie points.”

Chuckling, Loki stepped forward and took the shirt from Anthony’s grasp. “If you wish me to, Anthony, then I shall.” He smirked. “And it is not as if any other but _you_ will see what I am wearing.”

“Damn,” Anthony swore, but with a smile tugging at his mouth. “I should have gone higher; got you in tie-dye or an Iron Man shirt.” His eyes crinkled with his humour. “Or both.”

 _There are many things I would wear for you_ , Loki thought but didn’t say. Later perhaps, when they reached such a point that the words would spark desire rather than discomfort in Anthony. 

“Perhaps you might convince me in time,” Loki settled with instead, watching the way Anthony only looked invigorated by the challenge. Loki did not doubt that at some point in the future, Anthony would manage to convince him to wear all manner of ridiculous clothing, just so that Loki could watch him smile.

“I’ll make sure to be irresistibly charming,” Anthony promised him. 

Loki just huffed out a soft laugh at the words. _My dear, you already are_. But once more, he settled with a more neutral answer. “We shall see.”

They fell into a brief quiet after that, the conversation fading, and although Loki did wish to extend his time in the other’s company, he’d already spent most of the day with Anthony and knew the engineer had commitments outside spending time with Loki.

“Would you like to have dinner tomorrow evening?” Loki questioned, already wishing to secure another date, to _continue_ securing them until each day would instinctively be spent with some amount of time together.

“Yeah,” Anthony agreed. “I would.”

“Then I shall return to the penthouse at six tomorrow evening.”

Anthony grinned. “I look forward to it, Loki.”

It was the confident, easy nature with which Anthony said the words that made Loki take one more chance. He stepped in close and carefully conveyed his actions so that Anthony didn’t misconstrue them as he pressed his lips gently against Anthony’s cheek.

He closed his eyes for a moment, simply absorbing the feel of Anthony’s skin against his lips, the scent of his cologne and a closeness he had experienced before, but never when it was real, never when Anthony knew it was _true_ affection lacing the gesture. Loki didn’t want to pull back, but he knew he had no choice. He started to move away but before he could get far, he felt fingers lightly grip the fabric of his shirt, keeping him near.

Surprised, Loki shifted to look at Anthony, finding the man’s face incredibly close to his own as Anthony’s brown eyes gazed at Loki with thoughts he couldn’t decipher and emotions he couldn’t pinpoint. It was why, when Anthony tilted his head forward, Loki’s eyes widened and his heart stuttered as Anthony’s lips pressed against his own.

Loki made a small, longing noise before closing his eyes and bringing a hand to cup Anthony’s cheek gently as their lips brushed softly with a chaste tenderness that made Loki’s body feel electrified. It was everything he had yearned for and dreamed of for over a year and it was the sweetest gift to be able to hold and kiss Anthony.

It didn’t become any deeper despite their mouths lingering and brushing together numerous times. When Loki forced himself to pull back in order to look at the man, he found Anthony’s eyes still closed and his hand still clenched in Loki’s top. “Anthony-”

“I don’t want to have sex,” Anthony blurted, making Loki blink, especially when Anthony’s eyes snapped open, looking horrified. “Not yet, not _now_ \- but not... not _never_.” He couldn’t quite hold Loki’s eyes. “I like you. God, I really do, but I don’t want to fuck this up and I... I don’t want a fling and I don’t think you do either, and shit, if my playboy self could see me now, asking that we ‘ _take it slow_ ’, I mean-”

Gently, Loki moved the hand cupping Anthony’s cheek so that he could press fingers against the mortal’s lips and silence his nervous babbling, “Anthony, I am happy to do that.”

Anthony’s eyes jerked up to him, still looking uncomfortable and distressed. Loki just smiled gently and brushed his fingers over Anthony’s cheek and around the edges of his goatee. 

“Are you aware that a true and full Asgardian Courtship often takes three years?” Loki asked, noticeably surprising Anthony. “Some will not even consummate this relationship until they are married which can take a further two.”

“Five years of dating _without sex?_ ” Anthony asked, looking boggled.

Loki just chuckled at the reaction, but he soon sobered, telling Anthony softly and seriously, “While it was not something I had considered in the past, I see why one would do so, if their partner was a worthy and desired enough treasure.” Anthony looked immediately flustered and Loki couldn’t resist pressing another kiss to Anthony’s lightly heating cheek. “As long as you wish, my dear,” Loki found himself whispering. “It will not stop me enjoying the time that I spend in your company.”

“Shit,” Anthony whispered, clenching his hand tighter in Loki’s shirt. “You’re too fucking nice.”

Loki laughed, briefly nuzzling the other man’s cheek. “Not a sentiment many have said about me, I assure you.”

When he felt Anthony shift just enough to brush his mouth against Loki’s jaw, the mage stilled, his stomach fluttering at such a light, affectionate touch.

“I’m glad I get to be the one who sees it,” Anthony whispered, and the words made Loki’s heart pound and his throat go dry. 

Loki felt as if all his secrets - as if the depth of his feelings for Anthony - were suddenly on display, as if it were abruptly, painfully obvious how desperately he was in love and how he would do anything for Anthony, if only he asked.

He swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes averted from Anthony as he told him, “I’m glad you are receptive.”

Loki felt Anthony’s lips curve into a smile against his skin, but it only lasted a moment before Anthony was pulling back. He let Loki’s shirt go and moved away, forcing Loki to drop his own touches until they were standing apart once more.

Anthony still had a small smile curling his lips and he was looking at Loki with warmth and fondness. “Hard not to be,” Anthony told him. “You’re kind of incredible.”

This time, it was Loki’s turn to fight down a pleased flush at the compliment, choosing instead to tease, “Oh? Only ‘kind of’, Anthony?”

“We’ll see what happens on the second date before we bump up the rating,” Anthony quipped back, winking at him.

Loki just huffed out an amused breath. “I’ll make certain to impress you then.”

Anthony just grinned at him, and while a part of Loki wanted to step back in and gain another kiss that he already longed for, he knew it would need to wait for another day. So he settled for smiling back and giving him a polite nod. “Enjoy the remainder of your day, Anthony.”

“You too, Loki.”

Keeping his eyes on Anthony until the very last moment, Loki teleported back to his apartment, feeling excitement in his breast as his lips tingled with the memory of their shared kiss. He also felt his fingers coming up to touch the edge of his jaw where Anthony’s mouth had brushed. He smiled to himself and looked down at the shirt in his hand that Anthony had bought for him.

What they had shared was everything he could have wanted from a date with Anthony, and Loki couldn’t wait to experience even more of them.

* * *

Dating Anthony was every inch as wonderful as Loki could have imagined.

When he showed up for their second date in the shirt Anthony had wanted him to wear, it made Anthony laugh loudly at him before coming forward and kissing his cheek in both apology for his laughter and gratitude for fulfilling the request. Loki had been more than happy to wear it for the entirety of the night, just for the way it made Anthony’s eyes crinkle every time he looked at it.

Upon returning to the tower, Anthony had kissed him, pressing a hand flat against his chest through the shirt and smiling against his mouth.

The kisses were something that occurred after each one of their dates, growing more heated as the weeks passed. Loki loved every moment of their time together; the dates that he prepared and brought Anthony to, teleporting him around the world and adoring the way Anthony looked around with marvel and glee; revelling in the ability to experience things without his fame or fortune following him.

Anthony also started to pick places to take Loki, sometimes just to amuse them by introducing something to Loki he’d never seen or heard of before, other times it was because he’d found something he knew Loki would enjoy.

But the more time they spent together; laughing, talking and growing closer, the more the intimacy of their touches at the penthouse continued to deepen. Their kisses became longer, sometimes ending with them on the couch and pressing close, panting against each other’s mouths as hands slipped under shirts.

They inevitably stopped as despite both of them wanting more, there was always something holding Anthony back and Loki had no intentions of forcing it. He, more than anything, just wanted Anthony happy, enthused and _trusting_. 

Anthony wanted them to take their time. Anthony wanted to prove to himself that something between them could work, that their affection would remain both before and after intimacy - and Loki only wanted to foster that belief. Loki had no intentions of ever leaving Anthony, and he had no concern with taking the time to learn each and every way to kiss Anthony in order to make him gasp or moan. Loki adored brushing his fingers over Anthony’s stomach and feeling it quiver. He took pleasure in kissing Anthony’s neck and jaw, hungering to leave a mark, but contenting himself with chaste kisses. 

Loki had spent an age wanting Anthony, both before and after he had broken up with Miss Potts, to have him now, to have _more_ with him on the horizon? Loki was happy.

And while he _did_ return to his apartment and take care of his arousal with thoughts of Anthony, while he _did_ fall asleep every night dreaming of having the man curled up by his side, and while he _longed_ for the day when he could mark Anthony’s skin and claim in front of the realms that Anthony Stark was _his_ \- for now, he waited. 

It had been a number of months since their first date--sometimes seeing each other up to four times a week--and they had been returning to the tower after another evening spent together which, Loki had to say, was one of his favourites so far.

It had been a ball hosted by Stark Industries and while Loki had taken on the guise of ‘Lorelei’ again, it was _he_ that Anthony had led onto the dance floor. It was _he_ who Anthony had linked hands with and held close as they slowly waltzed around the room, their eyes on nothing and no one but each other. The room could not have existed and they rather forgot it did as when the dance finished, the two of them brought their mouths together in a soft kiss. It would have caused whispers and photographs if Loki hadn’t long layered spells on the two of them to encourage eyes away from them when they didn’t wish to be seen.

Anthony was meant to have no serious partner, Anthony was meant to be a ‘playboy’ once again and as their affections continued to deepen, magic had been needed to hide the true depth of their feelings from the public and the media.

When they pulled apart, Anthony had smiled at him so softly, making Loki’s heart swell and race. Their foreheads were resting together as Anthony had asked, “Want to get out of here?”

Loki had agreed, happy to spend time with Anthony away from prying eyes, not just to kiss him, but also to talk casually and relax together both in the lab and around the penthouse. He was happy for whatever Anthony wished to do. 

They had taken Anthony’s car back to the penthouse, walking side by side from the garage to the elevator. Anthony was almost resting against him as they waited to reach the top floor. Loki hadn’t known what to expect when they arrived, but Anthony reaching up to curl his hand around Loki’s tie and pull him down into a kiss was not it.

Loki didn’t let his surprise keep him from responding as he cupped Anthony’s waist and kissed him back. Anthony’s mouth was insistent as he kissed Loki deeply, his free hand coming up to curl around Loki’s neck. It was a long, slow, delicious kiss and when they finally pulled back for breath, Loki couldn’t help trailing his mouth over Anthony’s jaw, delighting in the way the engineer instantly curved his neck to give Loki better access.

It was as his mouth was trailing toward the spot behind Anthony’s ear that Loki knew the mortal liked to have nibbled, that Anthony asked him, “Want to head to the bedroom?”

Loki froze, all his movements stopping as he took in the request. He pulled back to carefully look at Anthony’s face; but the engineer was smiling and there was not a hint of hesitance in his gaze or touch.

“You are sure?” Loki still clarified, needing Anthony to be certain, not wanting to cause him even a moment of regret.

It just made Anthony’s grin widen. “Dead set.” He moved forward in order to brush a kiss over the corner of Loki’s mouth. His next words were soft; a beautiful, almost incredulous confession that made every part of Loki feel warm; “You make me think I won’t fuck this up.”

Loki brought up a hand to cup Anthony’s cheek, directing him so that they could hold each other’s gaze.

“You _won’t_ ,” Loki promised him. “You have _nothing_ to fear, Anthony.”

Anthony just looked at him; full of fondness, full of something that made Loki’s breath catch. It was almost... almost _love_. 

“You know, Loki?” Anthony told him, the hand on Loki’s neck moving so that he could cup the mage’s cheek in reply. “You actually make me believe that.”

It was almost as sweet as ‘I love you’.

_You trust me, you trust **us**. You believe you can have happiness with me as your lover._

Loki kissed him, there was nothing else he could do as he cupped Anthony’s cheeks with both hands and poured love, lust, longing, happiness and need into the gesture. Anthony held and kissed him back just as passionately until they were both travelling hands over each other’s clothes and stumbling towards Anthony’s bedroom in the penthouse, needing something more.

The bed Anthony had was different to the one he had shared with Miss Potts which had been replaced long ago - and now this one would be _theirs_. The possession Loki felt at such a thought made its way out of him in a growl as he encouraged Anthony to lose his shirt, feeling Anthony’s own, dexterous hands remove the mage’s tie and shirt in response.

Anthony was grinning with desire in his eyes and happiness in his smile and it made Loki’s heart _ache_ with the beauty of it as he kissed the man again, over and over. He couldn’t stop. He also littered him in bites and marks; depictions of their passion and their night together as Anthony moaned and encouraged each and every one of them.

Having Anthony below him on the bed was like living a fantasy. It was _succeeding_ his every fantasy as he learned exactly what Anthony looked like, felt like, tasted like and _sounded_ like. He was a vision, and he was _loud_ and _demanding_ ; it was something that he should have expected and yet only made Loki laugh and kiss him again in pure delight at the surprise.

Anthony was _perfect_ and so was their time together. They fit like matching puzzle pieces; they fit together in all the ways that Loki had always imagined and hoped. It was everything he had ever wanted as they kissed and gained their pleasure together; everything coming together in one of the most satisfying nights of Loki’s life.

In the aftermath they curled around one another; Loki dragging Anthony close and refusing to let him go. Anthony just chuckled at him, sounding sated and peaceful. His fingers were on Loki’s chest, stroking and tapping against the mage’s skin in a gesture that made Loki sigh in pure contentment. 

They were quiet and relaxed for a long time, just enjoying the moment and each other, but sooner than he would have liked, Loki felt Anthony’s fingers change to a more pensive, unsettled rhythm and Loki opened his eyes to look down at him. Anthony was staring at his hand, a sharp furrow marring his brow. But before Loki could ask, Anthony was speaking, “You can’t keep hiding us forever, Loki. People are going to work out I’m seeing someone.” His fingers jerked sporadically. “Especially the longer we’re together.” He licked his lips. “Especially if we don’t want to _look_ single.”

Loki’s heart stuttered in his chest and he felt something flutter inside him, nervous, hopeful and longing. _You would have the world know you are mine?_

He had not thought it would be so soon, he had thought it would require many more months to even bridge the idea, but oh, Loki wanted it, and he’d had a plan ready to enact for months, he’d only been waiting for the slightest hint that Anthony desired it too.

“Perhaps I could convince Thor that I am reformed.” Anthony’s gaze darted up to his, looking anxious. “That I have found a reason to fight beside him once more. Once he has welcomed me, he will stubbornly demand that all others follow suit, including your world.”

Anthony chewed on his lower lip. “You’d be willing to do that?”

Bringing his hand to Anthony’s cheek, he stroked his fingers over it, smiling faintly. “I do not fight for honour, Anthony. I fight for selfish reasons and for the protection of those that I care for; I would fight for _you_ and for the right to claim you publically as my lover.”

Smiling back, relief and gratitude was quick to flood Anthony’s face and he soon turned his head in order to brush his lips softly over the tips of Loki’s fingers, making the mage swallow as his skin tingled. Anthony’s hand also rose, lightly gripping Loki’s wrist as Anthony’s mouth moved down each finger and over his palm, kissing every piece of skin and making Loki’s body war between desire and adoration. Anthony pressed a final kiss against the centre of Loki’s palm before letting his hand go and moving against Loki’s body in order to straddle his hips. He then leant down to kiss Loki’s lips slowly and deeply, allowing Loki to cup Anthony’s waist and keep him close.

When his lover broke away from him, Anthony rested their foreheads together before murmuring, “I swear you’re too good to be true.”

“Oh, I’m not good at all,” Loki disagreed, even as his heart swelled at the words.

“Yes, you are,” Anthony told him fiercely. “And I’m... I’m _grateful_ Pepper broke up with me,” Anthony continued with barely even a pause, making Loki’s eyes widen and his breath come out shaky. “I’m grateful for it,” Anthony told him again, his brown eyes locked on Loki’s and not holding even a hint of a lie, “because now I’m dating _you_.”

Loki stared for no more than a heartbeat before the mage kissed him. It was all Loki could do to smother the ‘ _I love you_ ’, that wanted to break free at hearing Anthony say something so beautiful, so coveted, so _cathartic_.

Anthony’s heart was healed after losing Miss Potts and he was presenting it for Loki to tend to, protect, and _claim_. Anthony was _his_ after so long, and it was all Loki could do not to whisper every loving, worshiping word that he’d spent an age silently hoarding. But he would have time, he would have a _chance_ and in the months to come Loki would be able to admit everything that he felt and have it returned to him.

And, perhaps, in just a few short years, if he played his role well and eased himself back into Thor’s good graces, he could return to Asgard... he could see Idunn and he could... he could gain a golden apple.

Because when Loki loved, he loved with all of his heart, and for a brilliant, fascinating, genius like Anthony Stark, there was nothing in this universe that could make Loki walk away from him.

_~_

_'Cause you're the last of a dying breed_  
_Write our names in the wet concrete_  
_I'm here in search of your glory_  
_There's been a million before me_  
_That ultra-kind of love_  
_You never walk away from_  
_We’re just the last of the real ones_

~

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, A HAPPY, LOVING END! Because you better believe they go public, they get their happily ever after, Tony becomes immortal and they _are happy together forever_. 'Cause I said so XD
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story! 
> 
> And you especially, lovely **PPK** , thank you so much for your prompt that inspired this! I really hope you liked what became of your suggestion :D
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And shh, I altered the lyrics a little at the end to fit them a little better. Let's pretend that's how they always went XD~~


End file.
